La Profecia de la Oscuridad
by sweet-angel-04
Summary: ¿que pasaria si una profecia llegara a la tierra? ahora solo depende de cuatro jovenes reecarnaciones para salvar la raza humana-Por que siempre llega un momento en la vida en que tienes que sacrificarte para salvar lo que mas quieres ACTUALIZADO por fin
1. Chapter 1

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD "

HOLA, BUENO SOLO AGRADECER POR ANTICIPADO SI SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA .

SUMARY:¿Qué pasaría si una profecía llegara a la tierra? solo tenemos una esperanza 4 jóvenes elegidos para defender al mundo y destruir al mal que amenaza con terminar la raza humana. ET; SS y NT.

"" estoy pensando

- El personaje habla

(Opinión de su loca autora)

XXXXXXX cambio de escena

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN:

CAP1:"MAGIA ENCONTRADA"

Era una mañana un poco soleada en tomoeda, se acercaba la primavera ,habían pasado 6 desde la captura de las cartas clow y el cambio de estas a cartas sakura,ya eran casi las 6:00 de la mañana la luz del sol entraban por las dos grandes ventanas de un hermoso cuarto decorado finamente, las paredes de un azul cielo hacían juego con las cortinas blancas, con una cómoda blanca y junto a ella una cama: en esta se encontraba una hermosa joven de piel blanca, cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura , sus ojos eran como dos grandes amistas y unas facciones muy delicadas en su rostro.

Empezamos otro día mas de felicidad infinita- se dijo con sarcasmo y pues así era la vida de Tomoyo Daidoji ya que al ser la futura heredera de las empresas de su madre Sonomi Daidoji, tenia que vivir con la carga de ser como su madre quería; pero todo seria si su padre kenji Daidoji no hubiera muerto cuando ella solo tenia 4 años.

Pesadamente se levanto y se ducho, para luego cambiarse y peinarse para bajar a desayunar.

Como siempre bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su nana

Hola nana min-tsu – saludo con alegría infinita, pues era la única persona que siempre paraba con ella cada vez que su madre se iba de viaje de negocios y ese día no seria la excepción.

Hola mi niña…. Su madre……..-pero antes de que la nana terminara de hablar , la amista la corto

Esta de viaje de negocios ya lo se nana- dijo la chica con evidente tristeza e intentando cambiar de tema dijo- ¿Qué hay de desayunar nana?

Jugo de naranja con tostadas –dijo su nana con ternura- así que siéntese a desayunar

Si ,gracias por la comida – dijo antes de consumir sus alimentos ante la sonrisa de la nana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buenos días Shaoran- dijo un chico de cabello negro azulado , ojos azules oscuros parecidos a dos zafiros , alto y con un porte elegante y unos lentes que le daban una mirada de misterio ; Eriol Hiragizawa uno de los chicos mas codiciados del instituto seiju. Pero también un gran hechicero ya que era la reencarnación del mago Reed Li Clow.

Si, si buenos días –le dijo un poco mal humorado Shaoran Li , futuro jefe del clan Li ,cabello color marrón oscuro , ojos color ámbar y también muy serio; era el descendiente del Mago Clow.

Huy Shaoran alguien esta de mal humor hoy-le dijo Eriol con su sonrisa burlona

Es que si Sakura no llega , vamos a llegar tarde al instituto – dijo el joven desesperado

Vamos querido descendiente , tan desesperado estas por ver a la pequeña Sakura – bromeo Eriol.

Estar contigo es insoportable – respondió el chino con mucha molestia , pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su novia.

Buenos días, espero no llegar tan tarde- dijo una chica de cabello castaño , ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y un poco baja; Sakura kinomoto dueña de las cartas Sakura.

Buenos días pequeña Sakura – dijo eriol – tengo que saludarte yo por que tu noviecito se quedo en shock – termino eriol con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Shaoran se sonrojara.

Cállate!!! , buenos días amor- le dijo Shaoran a Sakura –no viene Tomoyo contigo , aun no llega y eso es muy raro-termino Shaoran con mucha preocupación

Es verdad cuando pase por el puente no la vi- dijo Sakura

De repente esta en el colegio , puede que su mama la haya llevado con su carro- dijo eriol

Tienes razón vámonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo shaoran , para luego empezar a caminar rombo al instituto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asi que yo tengo magia- dijo una chica en la oscuridad de un salón.

Si ama y es su misión convertirse en la mejor hechicera y destruir al mal que amenaza con destruir a la tierra, pero no deben saberlo sus amigos hasta que sea el momento.

Pero …-dudo un poco- son mis amigos no puedo.


	2. La reencarnacion ¿de quien?

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

Bueno solo espero que les guste este capitulo ya que en este se muestra quien es la persona que hablaba con el chico en el capitulo 1 y créanme que se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

NOTA: CCS no me pertenece.

ACLARACIONES:

-: el personaje habla

_Cursiva : el personaje piensa_

N/a: notas de autora durante la historia

Con: la voz de mi conciencia

XXXXXXX: inicia o termina un flash back

Cap2: ¿LA REENCARNACION DE QUIEN?

Iba rumbo a su salón, hace veinte minutos que ya había sonado el timbre de entrada y a ella simplemente no le interesaba entrar, después de todo lo que había escuchado ya era mucho para ella.

Así ¿Quién dijo que era?-pensó en voz alta la chica amista-ah yo soy la reencarnación de la princesa de Japón: Mei Song y tengo unas cartas mágicas y poderes inimaginables que aun no he descubierto-dijo haciendo uso de memoria de lo que sucedió esa mañana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX inicia flash back 

_Venia caminando por las calles de Tomoeda para encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando de repente alguien apareció delante de ella:_

_Ama por fin la encuentro, es usted muy escurridiza-dijo un chico alto, de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y un muy buen físico (imaginen a Anthony de candy)._

_Creo que usted me esta confundiendo joven-dijo nuestra linda amista._

_No, pero tu no eres Mei- Song la dueña de las cartas de la naturaleza-ante lo dicho por el joven Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-vaya veo que no me reconoce bueno me presento, soy Anthony Yamaguchi y soy tu guardián lunar._

_Bueno que mas queda…-dijo en un susurro- soy Tomoyo Daidoji y por favor explícame bien este asunto-pidió Tomoyo._

_Claro ama: hace mucho tiempo existieron cuatro hechiceros muy poderosos:_

_El representante del fuego: Hien Li _

_El representante de los astros: Reed Clow _

_La representante de las estrellas: Yin Fa_

_La representante de la naturaleza: Mei-Song _

_En ese tiempo, aun existían las ninfas, los duendes, los elfos y los grandes arboles eran sus hogares tu, es decir tu antigua yo; era hija de dos reyes humanos que no podían tener hijos, pero naciste tu y diste una gran alegría al palacio y a tu reino. Poco tiempo después te diste cuenta de que poseías un gran poder: la naturaleza._

_Cuando creciste conociste a Clow y te enamoraste perdidamente de el, pero el rey del pueblo lejano al enterarse sintió mucho odio y fue en busca del pergamino oscuro, en el se encontraban los secretos para matar a las personas que te hacían mucho daño; pero tu y los tres elegidos lucharon mucho y lograron derrotarlo y antes de morir el juro venganza y cada dos mil años vuelve a reencarnar._

_Así que yo tengo magia_

_Si ama y es su misión convertirse en la mejor hechicera y destruir el mal que amenaza a la tierra._

_Esta bien –acepto con entusiasmo- ya quiero decírselo a Sakura _

_¿Quien es ella ama?_

_Ella es Sakura kinomoto mi mejor amiga_

_La maestra de cartas_

_Si como sabes que ella posee las cartas-pregunto Tomoyo _

_Un guardián mágico debe saberlo todo-dijo Anthony para luego agregar-tienes terminantemente prohibido comentarle algo a ella o a Shaoran Li o la reencarnación del mago Clow paras mucho tiempo con ellos no dudo que sean tus mejores amigos-concluyo _

_Pero- dijo con pesar- son mis amigos no puedo hacerles eso._

_Pero ama, es que usted no quiere salvar al mundo de la oscuridad-le dijo Anthony _

_Yo…- lo pensó un momento y luego dijo-esta bien, pero yo no tengo magia no se como voy a salvar al mundo sin magia-le dijo esta._

_Se equivoca ama usted tiene mas magia de la que imagina y cuando llega el momento sus profesoras la ayudaran en su nivel físico y mágico._

_Profesoras, pero quienes y donde las encuentro-pregunto _

_En su debido momento lo sabrás y ahora vuelve a clases que se te hace tarde_

_Bien me voy –le dijo Tomoyo_

_La paso a recoger ama_

_Claro-concluyo Tomoyo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin del flash back 

Bien mejor no entro, ya es tarde y va a sonar el timbre del recreo-dijo ella-además estoy muy cansada me vine corriendo toda la calle para llegar al colegio

TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!-dijo una chica de ojos verdes cerrando la puerta del salón-¿Qué haces aquí? Hace un buen rato han empezado las clases.

Eh…. yo- _Sakura cuanto lo siento pero di mi palabra de que no le contaría a ustedes sobre lo de tener magia ni lo de Anthony –_estaba en la enfermería por que me sentía un poco mal-mintió, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su mejor amiga añadió-pero no te preocupes ya estoy mejor Sakura.

Bien, voy al baño vuelvo en un momento-y Sakura se fue rumbo al baño.

Ay me quede sola pero no debo preocuparme….-y en ese momento sonó el timbre del receso – bien voy a entrar al salón a dejar mis cosas y saludar a mis amigos.

Así se fue caminando a su salón y al entrar encontró a sus amigos que le preguntaron:

¿Tomoyo donde estuviste?-le pregunto Shaoran

Es que me sentía… un poco mal… si eso me sentía mal-_hay!!! Mi segunda mentira voy a explotar si me siguen preguntandoooo…-_y tuve que ir a la enfermería para pedir unas aspirinas-termino con una de sus mejores sonrisas. (n/a: tipo yo cuando quiero ocultar algo con: y nadie te cree adoro esos días n/a:y a ti quien te invito!!!!!! Conciencia tonta con: nadie yo me invito sola n/a:lo siento sigamos con la historia)

Ah y ¿Qué fue lo que tenias?-pregunto eriol muy preocupado

Este…. Yo tenia…tenia…. Dolor de estomago-respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa nerviosa-creo que en la mañana comí algo que me hizo mal.

Ya veo bueno Tomoyo y entonces puedes … puedes -ir -a -almorzar- conmigo-pregunto como un robot y totalmente rojo eriol

Claro que…-quedo a media Tomoyo cuando a lo lejos se escucho un murmullo de muchas chicas que hablaban

_Que lindo es-_

_Es el alumno nuevo del bachillerato-_

_Por kami viste sus ojos celestes-_

Comentaban todas las chicas del instituto.

Tomoyo, amiga estas ahí TOMOYO!!!!!!-Grito Sakura al ver que su amiga estaba como una estatua y toda roja

Ah, que pasa Sakura- hablo por fin Tomoyo, pero aun seguía un poco roja ya que esas características señalaban a una sola persona su guardián lunar Anthony.

Cuando regrese del baño vi a un chico muy lindo que les preguntaba a todas por ti Tomoyo-le dijo Sakura

Enserio –le dijo Tomoyo

Tomoyo acaso ese chico te esta persiguiendo-dijo Shaoran con cara de querer matar a Anthony.

Eh? No Shaoran como crees el es...-pero fue interrumpida por la cercanía de un apuesto chico.

Ama, digo Tomoyo ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando por todo el instituto-le dijo Anthony con cara de reproche.

Es que estuve aquí en el salón de clases-le respondió la amista-hay donde quedan mis modales chicos el es Anthony Yamaguchi un amigo que conocí hoy en la mañana-hablo para luego añadir-Anthony ella es Sakura kinomoto, el es su novio Shaoran Li y el es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos-les dijo Anthony

Igual-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo te acuerdas que me tenias que mostrar tu escuela-le dijo este

Ah-dijo Tomoyo con duda ella nunca le había dicho eso a no ser…-a si donde tengo la cabeza claro vamos, nos vemos luego chicos-les dijo para luego alejarse al lado de Anthony.

Como te diste cuenta ama-le pregunto el guardián

Pues fácil querías irte eso lo notaba en tus ojos y para que querrías ver mi escuela-le dijo Tomoyo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Bien este es el asunto ama-paro un momento para poder agregar-sus profesoras quieren conocerla ahora-le dijo este.

¿que? Ahora no puedo tengo clases-le dijo ella

Lo siento tiene que ir-hablo Anthony

Es muy importante no? –

Si ama

Bien vámonos-le dijo Tomoyo derrotada

Tele transportación-dijo el guardián lunar para luego desaparecer ante los ojos de la naturaleza.


	3. tengo unas raras profesoras

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

HOLA!!!!!!!!! A todos como se encuentran, primero que nada pedirles mil disculpas por la demora es que el episodio estaba casi listo y como me dio un poco de flojera

_Con: hay tú siempre tienes flojera_

_N/a: y dime a ti quien te ha invitado?_

_Con: por que soy tu conciencia y me invito sola_

_N/a: si lo olvidaba, ahora conciencia me dejas continuar con los comentarios de entrada_

_Con: entonces sigue sin mí y déjame olvidada._

Bien ahora que mi conciencia se fue y me dejo tranquila voy a seguir dando paso a MI historia

_Con: creo que todos tenemos claro que es tu historia…. Presumida_

_N/a: si por que es MIA y de nadie mas…. Mentira es una broma esta historia esta hecha gracias a todos aquellos(as) que se toman y/o tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia_

_Con: ya que me estas hartando te doy el paso para que empieces a escribir la historia_

ACLARACIONES:

-: El personaje esta hablando

_Cursiva: pensamiento de los personajes_

N/a: notas de la autora

Con: mi loca y rara conciencia

XXXXXXXXXXXX: inicia o termina un flash back o un cambio de escena.

NOTA: CCS NO ME PERTENECE.

Bueno sin mas que decir por el momento les dejo con el capitulo tres de la profecía de la oscuridad.

Cap3: "Tengo unas raras profesoras"

Cuando llegaron al lugar Tomoyo se quedo con la boca abierta pues el lugar era mas que hermoso era sacado de un sueño; lleno de arboles y flores de muchos colores y para acabar al medio se encontraba un gran rio de aguas muy claras.

Es hermoso verdad ama-dijo el guardián lunar.

Si, Anthony este es en verdad un lindo lugar-dijo aun sorprendida Tomoyo-pero en donde estamos?

En un bosque perdido, en parís-hablo el chico con mucha naturalidad.

¿Qué?-dijo con los ojos abiertos Tomoyo.

Si, y ahora la tengo que dejar sola ama sus profesoras me dejaron muy claro que no le ayudara en su búsqueda para encontrarlas, ahora si me disculpa me retiro con su permiso-y así como hablo desapareció.

¿Cómo?, pero si ni siquiera se como son y…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar su guardián ya había desparecido-se fue y ahora que voy a hacer? –dijo mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA 

Shaoran viste como se la llevo-hablo muy enojado el chico ojiazul.

Eriol, mas bien yo diría que ella se lo llevo; pero como veo que te quieres dejar llevar por los celos yo no opino-le dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Yo celoso de que Tomoyo se haiga ido con Yamaguchi jajajaja no lo creo-dijo Eriol riéndose como un loco.

Claro Eriol te creo mucho-le dijo su amigo con ironía.

Pues que me creas o no me importa un pepino me oyes!!!-le grito Eriol ya que Shaoran se estaba yendo rumbo al salón.

Cuando entraron al salón toco el timbre y Shaoran ya no pudo seguir burlándose de Eriol por que el profesor acababa de entrar y les dijo que tomaran asiento iba a pasar lista, después de varios minutos llego el turno de nuestros personajes.

Hiragizawa

Presente-contesto Eriol.

Li

Presente-contesto Shaoran.

Kinomoto

Kinomoto

Sakura te llaman-le dijo Shaoran a la cazadora de cartas.

Presente.

Daidoji

Daidoji-dijo el profesor para luego mirar por el salón para ver si la veía pero como no la vio le puso falta para luego seguir con su lista.

Otra vez no vino Tomoyo-dijo Shaoran algo preocupado.

Es cierto, seguro volvió a sentirse mal y se fue a su casa-dijo Sakura con preocupación

Tienes razón, pero su mochila aun sigue ahí-hablo eriol

En donde estará-pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo para luego poner atención a la clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA 

Hay este lugar da mucho miedo, sobretodo por que esta un poco oscuro debe ser por la diferencia de hora entre Japón y Paris-dijo ella mientras avanzaba entre unas ramas feas y viejas que le rasgaron un poco el uniforme-genial lo que me faltaba arruinar mi uniforme.

Pero en eso se escucho unos ruidos un poco raros de dos mujeres.

Es ella por que eres tan terca Kasumi

Que no Megumi y cállate no quiero que le des motivo para saber quienes somos y se va arruinar la prueba que ella tiene.

Quien anda ahí?-pregunto con voz temblorosa Tomoyo

Vez ya la asustaste con tu voz Kasumi

Pero no es ella por ultima vez Megumi

Que si, solo que la pobrecita esta un poco asustada

Pues asustada o no tiene que pasar esta primera prueba

Son ustedes acaso mis profesoras-pregunto Tomoyo aun con un poco de miedo

Muy bien, pasaste tu primera prueba hora de mostrarnos.

En ese momento se vio a una mujer de unos 19 años de pelo negro atados en dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza, con cintas blancas y algunos mechones ondulados que caían libremente por su rostro, de ojos verdes y piel trigueña. Era de contextura delgada llevaba puesto un vestido blanco en cuello v a la altura de los hombros, atado con una cinta blanca y largo hasta la altura de los tobillos donde parecía una especie de tela vaporosa y unas sandalias blancas con flores al medio.

Soy Kasumi tu profesora de los elementos del viento y el agua.

Cuando ella termino de presentarse apareció una chica de cabellos lacios de color marrón hasta la altura de los hombros, el cabello lo tenia recogido en pequeñas coletas de lazos rojos y el cabello que sobraba lo levaba suelto, tenia puesto un kimono de color rojo con pequeñas hojas de color marrón hasta la altura de las rodillas y unos zapatos marrones para atar hasta la rodilla con piedras rojas.

Soy Megumi tu maestra de… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba Kasumi?-preguntó un poco pensativa Megumi.

Es que acaso no practicaste nada Megumi- le grito Kasumi un poco moleta-te dije que ensayaras ahora ya arruinaste le perfecta presentación Y ES PROFESORA!!!! –concluyo para luego contar hasta diez mentalmente.

Así soy tú maestra de la tierra y el fuego-le dijo con una gran sonrisa-y tu eres?

Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, la nueva guardiana de las cartas de la naturaleza y reencarnación de Mei- Song.

Que bien y ahora muéstrame que sabes hacer-le dijo Kasumi muy seria.

Eh… y que quieres que haga-pregunto un poco nerviosa Tomoyo.

No se has un remolino de agua- le dijo esta.

Ya, el punto es que como lo hago-le dijo Tomoyo

Mira Daidoji es fácil sacas tu carta, la invocas y listo-le dijo Kasumi mirándola con una mirada de ni me digas que no sabes nada.

Bien te voy a decir algo que no te va a gustar, no tengo cartas no se hacer un remolino de agua y no tengo magia-termino Tomoyo retrocediendo algunos pasos por el miedo de oír un grito horrible.

QUE TU NO SABES QUE Y NO TIENES QUEEE- grito Kasumi fulminándola con la mirada.

Es que mira solo conocí hoy a Anthony y me explico algunas cosas pero nunca me dio algo o las cartas para saber que voy hacer-dijo Tomoyo hablando rápidamente por el miedo.

No culpes a Anthony por esto-le dijo Kasumi.

Ay ya Kasumi, relájate deja en paz a la pobre niña, no crees que es lógico que ni siquiera tenga su libro mágico-hablo Megumi en tono relajado, pero MUY relajado.

Pero Megumi, se supone que debe tener magia no crees, si no como va a ser la reencarnación de la princesa-le dijo aun molesta Kasumi.

Puede que la tenga, pero aun no la ha descubierto-le dijo Megumi

Por fin dices algo lógico en tu vida, GRACIAS KAMI ESCUCHASTE MIS PALABRAS-grito con un gesto dramático la profesora del viento y el agua.

Eh, lamento interrumpir pero ¿pueden decirme como puedo descubrir si tengo magia?-pregunto Tomoyo.

Fácil repite estas palabras: orden mágica que estas a mi mandato acude a mi llamado y hazme volver a sentir la magia en mí te lo pide tu nueva servidora y dices tu nombre y apellido.

Bien aquí vamos:

_Orden mágica que estas_

_A mi mandato_

_Acude a mi llamado y _

_Hazme volver _

_A sentir la magia en mí_

_Te lo pide tu nueva servidora_

_Tomoyo Daidoji _

Bien y ahora relájate y con tu mente llama a tu libro mágico y tu báculo-dijo Kasumi

Ok-

Dicha esa palabra Tomoyo se relajo y empezó a llamar a su libro y báculo con su mente, entonces empezó a rodearla un aura mágica de color lila que hizo que todos los animales salieran de sus escondites para venir a ver a la nueva protectora de la naturaleza y a lo lejos se vio dos cosas volando encerradas en un circulo lila.

Estos son mis libros?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Sí Daidoji, agárralos con confianza ahora te pertenecen- le dijo Kasumi.

Claro-dijo Tomoyo mientras estiraba sus dos manos y agarraba su libro y una cadena con un lindo dije.

El libro era de color lila con los bordes plateados, en la parte de arriba decía the Mei-Song cards, en la parte de abajo decía Nature y al medio tenía la imagen de una tigresa con un dije en forma de sol plateada.

El dije era una flor encerrada lila encerrada en un circulo celeste con dos alas al costado en forma de llave y dos lazos celestes que caían libremente.

Son muy bellos-dijo Tomoyo mientras lo ponía cerca a su corazón.

Ahora es momento verdad Kasumi-pregunto Megumi.

Si, elegida agarra tu llave mágica y di estas palabras: llave que guardas los poderes de la naturaleza muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo quien acepto esta misión contigo libérate-le dijo Kasumi seria como siempre.

Bien-_se parece a como Sakura invoca su báculo._

**Llave que guardas los poderes de la naturaleza**

**Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo**

**Quien eligió esta misión contigo**

**¡LIBERATE!**

Después de decir esas palabras la llave mágica se convirtió en un báculo igual a la llave con la diferencia de que era más grande, las alas habían crecido y los lazos también.

Es fantástico, tengo magia eso es súper- empezó a gritar y correr por todo el lugar Tomoyo Daidoji la nueva maestra de las cartas de la naturaleza y en ese momento el libro cambio de portada ahora decía: the Tomoyo cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y alfa vale lo mismo que vale z al cuadrado por la diferencia de 97, entendieron alumnos-pregunto del profesor de algebra.

Algunos como Shaoran y Eriol dijeron que si y otros como Sakura estaban en blanco con la clase hasta que…

_-que es esa energía la sientes Shaoran-_

-si Sakura lo siento y tu Eriol-

- si también la sentí que habrá sido era muy poderosa-

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre de salida y el profesor les dice a los alumnos que pueden irse a sus casas.

Vas a quedarte hoy Eriol – pregunto Sakura

Si Sakura tengo taller de coro-le dijo la reencarnación de Clow.

Nosotros nos vamos a quedar también tengo practica de futbol a las cuatro y tu también tienes que estar ahí acuérdate-le dijo Shaoran

Yo tengo práctica de porristas-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Bien voy a ir a la reja del instituto Nakuru me iba a traer mi comida y por mi bien espero que este de buen humor-dijo Eriol mientras salía por la puerta del salón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA 

Muy bien niña lo lograste yo sabia que podías-gritaba Megumi MUY animada- págame veinte yenes Kasumi-le dijo a la guardiana del viento y el agua.

Solo por esta vez ganaste me oíste- le dijo Kasumi mientras le pagaba.

_Estas chicas son raras hicieron una apuesta para ver si tenia magia, pero igual me caen bien-_bien chicas pueden decirme como volver a mi hogar-dijo mientras su báculo se convertía en llave.

claro solo di tele transportación y listo dijo Kasumi para volver a discutir con Megumi.

Bien-dijo Tomoyo pero antes de que volviera a hablar Megumi salto en cima de ella.

Te quiero mucho niña, gracias a ti gane la apuesta sigue así y me vas hacer ganar mucho dinero y voy a ser millonaria…- dijo y/o grito Megumi para volver a discutir ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo y Kasumi que tenían una gotita en la nuca.

Se nota que me quiere mucho es en serio tengo unas raras profesoras TELE TRANSPORTACION –y desapareció del lindo paisaje donde dos profesoras aun discutían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA 

Veo que encontraron a Mei – Song-

Tienes razón Katherine ya va ser hora de presentarnos-

Y cuando va a ser Utsugaya –

Pronto querida muy pronto y en ese momento juro que la vida de esos hechiceros va a ser miserable JAJAJA-

Notas de la autora:

Con: y su conciencia.

N/a: y su estúpida conciencia, alegre conciencia.

Con: no tanto pero bueno.

Este capitulo esta un poco mas largo que los primeros y es que tuve que vencer la flojera y escribir este capitulo, era eso o mi LINDA prima iba a golpearme.

Bueno por otro lado en el cuarto capitulo va a ver una canción en la historia y voy a ver sien los otros capítulos pongo otras canciones mas eso ya lo veré después, ahora quiero agradecer a:

LyS Cosmo

Ifanycka

Tess41

Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer la historia nos vemos en otro capitulo bye.


	4. un entrenamiento agotador Iparte

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

Hola! Como están chicos y chicas aquí estoy otra vez escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de su teleserie favorita… lo siento estuve viendo un comercial de una novela y creo que me quede traumada.

Con: creo que contigo nos vamos a traumar mas-dice mi conciencia mirándome como si estuviera loca.

N/a: conciencia ¿no te había metido en mi armario y encerrado con llave "casualmente"?

Con: hacerme oler un líquido extraño y meterme a empujones a tu armario no fue casualmente.

N/a: bien discúlpame, me dejas seguir para que los demás puedan leer la historia?

Con: por fin no dijiste que era TU historia.

N/a: si, pero ya explique que era una broma.

Con: si, si ahora escribe la historia ¡me voy!- dice mi conciencia marchándose y dejándome sola.

Bien doy paso a las aclaraciones:

-: el personaje habla.

_Cursiva:__ el personaje piensa_

n/a: notas de la autora.

Con: mi conciencia.

XXXXX: inicia o termina un flash back o un cambia.

Ahora si pasen a leer la historia:

Capitulo 4: Un entrenamiento agotador I parte

Llego justo cuando sonó el timbre de salida y cuando se encontraba a punto de irse alguien la llamo.

Tomoyo, ¿te vas? Tenemos practica de coro no te acuerdas- le dijo Eriol

Ah, si verdad mira donde tengo la cabeza- le dijo un poco sonrojada tomoyo y es que desde hace un año le atraía el joven ojiazul y antes de que supiera que tenia magia se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de el, lastima que el no la veía como nada mas que su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo, tomoyo estas ahí-le dijo por quinta vez Eriol.

Eh?, si que me decías-le dijo tomoyo.

Que donde estuviste en la mañana-le respondió.

Es que me volví a sentir mal, pero ya estoy muy bien-le dijo tomoyo

Que bueno Tomoyo-le dijo Eriol con una mirada tan tierna (n/a: hay me derrito!…)

¿Qué traes en la mano Eriol?- le pregunto Tomoyo.

Es mi almuerzo jejeje- dijo Eriol con una risita nerviosa (n/a: ay se imaginan a Eriol nervioso debe ser tan kawaii )

Pero tu almuerzo esta rasguñado, es como si hubieras peleado con una fiera por el- le dijo Tomoyo.

Creo que si pelee con una fiera-le respondió Eriol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX INICIA FLASH BACK

_Estaba a punto de cruzar la reja que separaba el instituto con el __bachillerato (como cuando Touya se encuentra con Shaoran para salvar a Sakura por que creía que les estaba haciendo algo malo)_

_Cuando de repente se escucha un ruido:_

_-Querido Touya- dijo una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos eran marrones. Su nombre era Nakuru Akizuki._

_- Suéltate Akizuki__- grito un chico de cabellos negros de ojos cafés y un mal humor, el hermano de Sakura Touya Kinomoto._

_-Que no, yo se que en el fondo a ti te gusta que yo haga esto-le dijo la guardiana de Eriol _

_- Que dices a mi no me gusta que hagas esto, bájate!-le volvió a gritar un poco sonrojado._

_- Touya ¿estas sonrojado?-preguntó su mejor amigo__ Yukito Tukishiro._

_- Por supuesto que no!- grito por tercera vez Touya._

_- Estas sonrojado__, eso quiere decir que te gusto sí-empezó a saltar y gritar Nakuru_

_- No me gustas, entiéndelo NO-ME-GUSTAS madura Akizuki- dijo Touya para irse enojado. _

_-Nakuru te encuentras bien-dijo Yukito mientras veía como la chica destrozaba el almuerzo de Eriol__ .Para luego irse ante el asentimiento de esta._

_-__eh, Nakuru m-me das mi-i a-lmuerzo?-pregunto con un poco de miedo Eriol al otro lado de la reja._

_- Quieres tu almuerzo TOMALO –le grito Nakuru para luego__ tirarle el almuerzo todo roto y caer contra el suelo._

XXXXXXXXXXXX FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nos vamos Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol

Claro –le respondió esta para luego empezar a caminar rumbo al salón de música.

Cuando llegaron al salón, ya se encontraban ahí la profesora y los integrantes del coro, aparte de la radio, el piano, una guitarra, una batería, un violín y unos CDS.

Y que canción vamos a tocar para el concurso Eriol-le pregunto Tomoyo.

No lo se, que dices tu- le respondió.

Hum…-pensó unos momentos para luego añadir- profesora tengo una canción en mente,¿me da permiso para cantarla?-pregunto.

Claro Srta. Daidoji- le dijo la profesora.

Y en ese momento Tomoyo se acerco a la radio y puso una canción y comenzó la melodía.

(LA CANCION ES EL OPENNING DE TOKIO MEW MEW- MY SWEET HEART)

Ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi

Ni nareta kigashita

Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru

tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no

It`s show time!

Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoketai yo

uke totte ne * my sweet heart

hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara

ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase

onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no

taisetsu na hito ni deattara

It`s show time!

Uki * Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru

shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto

Zutto * Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne

te to te wo tsunai da nara

fushigi da yo ne change my mind

It`s show time!

Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no

Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoketai yo

uke totte ne * my sweet heart

Esa canción es bellísima, que opinan ustedes chicos- pregunto la profesora.

Profesora, todos hemos decidido que queremos que Tomoyo cante esa canción-dijo un chico que era miembro del coro.

Muy bien queda decidido, pueden irse chicos- dijo la profesora para luego retirarse del salón.

Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron solos alistando sus cosas este le pregunto:

Tomoyo de ¿Dónde sabes la canción?-

La escuche en la radio el otro día- le respondió Tomoyo.

Oye, Tomoyo te acompaño a tu casa- le dijo Eriol un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

Claro-le respondió igual de nerviosa tomoyo.

Después de ir mediadora caminando y conversando de cosas sin sentido y riéndose de las cosas que le pasaban a Sakura y Shaoran, llegaron a la mansión de Tomoyo.

Bueno Eriol, gracias por acompañarme- le agradeció Tomoyo.

Eh…de nada, Tomoyo yo quiero decirte que… si… tu…-_vamos dile, no seas cobarde Eriol Hiragizawa-_ si tienes la clase de algebra-_ pero que tonto eres se supone que no tiene la clase de algebra, falto todo el día que no te acuerdas-_ pensaba mientras Tomoyo lo miraba con cara de estas bien o el frió te afecto

Eh, no voy a ponerme al corriente ahora-le respondió y sin mas que decir le dijo- nos vemos mañana Eriol.

Si nos vemos mañana Tomoyo- _cobarde_

Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de marcharse a su casa.

Cuando Tomoyo entro a su casa pidió a sus empleadas que no bajaría a cenar.

Lo único que hizo fue darse una ducha, cambiarse y empezar a ponerse al corriente con las clases. Pasadas las dos horas ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y ya había terminado de ponerse al corriente en los cursos que había faltado el día de hoy. Se dirigió a su ventana y cómenos a pensar en como había cambiado, en como conoció a Anthony, en como le dijo que tenia magia, en como iba a ser para ocultarles a sus amigos que tenia magia si estaban con ellos y el enemigo ataca, claro que su guardián aun no le había dicho quien o quienes era el enemigo de algo estaba segura tenia que ocultar su identidad y ya había creado un nombre perfecto_ SWEET ANGEL._

Con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir por que mañana seria un día muy largo.

MARTES EN LA HORA DE LA SALIDA:

Venia caminando con su guardián mágico:

Y ama que opina de sus profesoras-le pregunto Anthony.

Son un poco raras, pero me caen bien me dijeron que tenia que ir a entrenar- le respondió esta, mientras se acordaba como había tratado de evitar a sus amigos.

Cierto, me había olvidado nos vamos- dijo mirando a todos lados para ver si había alguien y vio como Tomoyo asentía y dijeron- TELE TRANSPORTACION.

Cuando llegaron vieron una serie de personas de paja atadas, varios aros en el aire, y un pozo de agua.

Niña, que bueno que llegaste, deja tus cosas y sígueme- le dijo Megumi para llevarla cerca al bosque-bien me toca darte entrenamiento físico y karate-

Yo se karate, mi madre me hizo aprender cuando cumplí siete años, soy cinta negra- dijo tomoyo.

Bien, así me evito mas fatiga, como aya arreglamos ese asunto dame diez vueltas al bosque, 15 lagartijas, 30 planchas y 20 saltos atrás con otro 20 hacia delante.

¡que! No puedo te has dado cuenta de lo grande que es el bosque es que quieres que me muera…-le dijo Tomoyo espantada.

No, no puedes morirte ya te dije queme tenias que hacer ganar dinero ¿ qué clase de persona crees que soy?-le pregunto megumi

Ya cállate Megumi, bien elegida has los ejercicios ahora- y al ver que iba a replicar- ahora –corto Kasumi.

Después de que Tomoyo hizo todo lo que le pidieron camino con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba hasta donde estaban sus profesoras y su guardián y se tiro al piso gritando:

QUE AGOTADOR POR ESO NO HAGO DEPORTES!

Veo que se cansa rápido ama- dijo una voz chillona alo lejos.

NOTAS DE SU LINDA, ADORABLE Y ANGELICAL AUTORA:

Con: angelical ¡por donde!

N/a: mi nombre significa enviada por Dios

Con: ay mejor ya no sigo discutiendo contigo y me voy a mirar tele.

n/a: te vas aun tenemos el asunto sorpresa y tienes que presentarlo el club de fans espera- en eso su autora se saca su polo y … bajo este se encuentra un polo con letras que dicen " CLUB DE FANS DE ANTHONY YAMAGUCHI"

con: ah bien chicas- dice mi conciencia mientras ve a un grupo de chicas incluida su autora que están haciendo escándalo gritando el nombre de Anthony – con ustedes el chico de fascinantes ojos celestes, el guardián mágico de Tomoyo ANTHONY YAMAGUCHI- habla mi conciencia por un micrófono mientras le abre la puerta del "salón de la imaginación"- adelante joven Anthony

Hola chicas como están- pregunto el lindo guardián.

Ahhhhhh.- grito del todo el club de fans incluida a autora.

Con: todas las chicas les quieren hacer unas preguntas

Pregunten todo lo que quieran chicas- dice el joven Anthony A lo lejos se ve a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

Hola joven Anthony, me llamo Seiko y quería preguntarle si tenia novia- le pregunta con cara de estar mirándolo profundamente.

Eso es un secreto- responde Anthony.

Ahhhhhh- y se ve a muchas chicas gritar con en un trance. También se ve que se para una chica de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

Hola joven Anthony, me llamo Chiharu, y quería preguntarle si ha usted le gusta una de nosotras.

Eso también es un secreto- responde. A lo lejos se ve que aparece una chica castaña y de ojos grises.

Hola, me llamo Rika y quería preguntarle por que usted es taaaannn guapo-junto con otras chicas y con la autora.

Todo eso es un secreto-respondió guiñándoles un ojo.

Ahhhhhh- se escucha otra vez el escándalo y se ve a las chicas diciendo – a-n-t-h-o-n-y te q-u-e-r-e-m-o-s

- bueno chicas me tengo que ir tengo que presentarle a mi ama a su otra guardiana que va aparecer en el próximo episodio- dijo para luego irse seguido por todo su club de fans y la autora.

Con: bueno ya que su loca y rara autora se fue me toca mi agradecer a:

_**LyS COSMO**_

_**TESS 41**_

_**MARIA MARCELA**_

_**TOMMY**_

_**Y**_

_**TOMOYITO**_

Y eso es todo como nuestro querido Anthony dio algunos datos del próximo capitulo solo me queda dar el nombre:

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de la "profería de la oscuridad"

Capitulo 5: un entrenamiento agotador II parte

**Hasta la siguiente actualización cuídense.**


	5. un entrenamiento agotador IIparte

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

Cap.5: Un entrenamiento agotador II parte

Ya llegaste Mitzumi en buen momento- dijo Anthony- ella es su guardiana solar.

¿Qué?- grito Tomoyo un poco asustada- tu no me dijiste que tenía otra guardiana-y luego dijo un poco mas calmada- bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji y soy tu nueva ama, pero tu solo dime Tomoyo.

Que bueno, entonces tú dime Mitzumi- le dijo la guardiana solar- pero que ama tan linda tengo-le dijo a Anthony.

Si un detalle que olvide decirte- le dijo el guardián sonriente mientras veía a su ama con el uniforme del instituto y a una pequeña "mascota" con la apariencia de un peluche de una tigresa lila y sus rayas plateadas, tenia los ojos de color morados oscuros y en la frente una flor plateada y en la punta de su cola su mechón plateado; dando vueltas y corriendo como locas de aquí para allá.

Nos vamos a llevar muy bien tomoyo-le dijo Mitzumi sonriente para luego susurrarle al oído-y juntas nos burlaremos de Anthony-

J aja jajá que gracioso- y luego le dijo también al oído- tu dime cuando y yo te ayudo.

Ya basta, ya se conocieron bastante elegida ha seguir entrenando- dijo kasumi en tono serio.

Esta bien- dijo tomoyo para empezar a correr.

Después de una hora de ejercicios tomoyo ya no podía mas, ya que había hecho los antiguos ejercicios cuatro veces mas.

¡Hay! que cansado ya veo por que siempre mi mas baja calificación fueron los deportes- dijo tomoyo mientras se tiraba al césped- en estos momentos lamento no tener una botella de agua.

Yo puedo hacer eso tienes lo que sea que dijiste- le dijo Kasumi

Eh si toma y es botella- le dijo tomoyo mientras le pasaba el utensilio.

Agua, tu humilde servidora implora llenes esta hum… cosa con un poco de tu poder- dijo la profesora para inmediatamente empezar a llenarse la botella y dársela a tomoyo.

Gracias y vuelvo a repetir es botella ustedes no conocen cosas de mi mundo- les pregunto tomoyo.

No es por ofenderte niña, pero tu mundo es un poco raro nada mas mira los harapos que te pones- le dijo Megumi.

No son harapos es el uniforme de mi instituto- le dijo tomoyo mientras miraba su uniforme y luego miraba la ropa de sus profesoras_" y dicen que yo llevo harapos su ropa es la rara"- _y Kasumi yo también podre hacer lo mismo que hiciste tu hace un momento, lo que me recuerda que aun no hemos practicado magia-

Quieres practicar ahora niña- le pregunto Megumi- yo que tu evitaría el tema para no hacer nada.

Es que quisiera saber que soy capaz de hacer, pero gracias por preocuparte Megumi- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Yo … preocuparme que piensas que soy un alma buena-le dijo Megumi espantada- por que yo solo lo dije por que no tenia ganas de enseñarte nada- haciendo que a todos le saliera una gotita-yo nunca voy a ser un alma buena ¡es que estas loca!-termino de decir kasumi un poco mas relajada y volviéndose a sentar en el césped .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA

No se supone que Tomoyo vendría con nosotros- pregunto una chica castaña

Pues yo la vi irse con el chico nuevo del bachillerato ,el tal Yamaguchi , o me equivoco Eriol-dijo un chico de cabello y ojos marrones

Como siempre no te equivocas Shaoran, PERO SE QUE LO HACES A PROPOSITO, YA DEJA DE HACERLO MEJOR ME VOY- dijo o mejor dicho grito Eriol, para poco a poco irse alejando.

No entiendo que es lo que le pasa a Eriol, estábamos tan bien no será que esta molesto con nosotros

_Ay cariño por que serás tan despistada_- pensó el ambarino-que te parece si vamos al cine a ver luna nueva.

La continuación de crepúsculo eres muy lindo Shaoran- le dijo Sakura para luego darle un beso en los labios e irse caminando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA

A ver niña tu debes saber como la maestra de cartas invoca sus cartas mágicas verdad?-pregunto Kasumi.

Si, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo-preguntó Tomoyo.

Pues tú las vas a invocar un poco parecido pero con hechizos-le respondió Anthony.

Y cuales son esos hechizos-volvió a preguntar.

Usted misma los sabrá-le dijo Mitzumi.

Pero no se ninguno ayúdame Megumi-le dijo Tomoyo.

Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo-le dijo la guardiana de la tierra y el fuego.

Que clase de profesoras son!-les dijo Tomoyo un poco enfadada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, el ambiente estaba tenso hasta que:

Lo tengo! Habrán paso- les dijo Tomoyo-

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la naturaleza_

_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo_

_Quien eligió esta misión contigo_

_¡Libérate! Flama del fénix ¡fuego!-_grito.

En ese momento del báculo de la naturaleza empezó a brillar junto con la carta fuego y una pequeña llama de fuego empezó a surgir y crecía y luego se extinguía para volver a nacer, como un fénix. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que haiga inventado un nuevo hechizo.

Si! Lo lograste Tomoyo, lo logro mi ama es súper poderosa- empezó a gritar y volar como una loca por todos lado, Mitzumi.

Muy bien ama yo sabia que usted lo lograría-dijo Anthony mientras la abrazaba.

Gracias, en verdad pensé que no lo iba a lograr pero lo hice- dijo Tomoyo, para luego soltarse de su guardián lunar.

Estuvo bien elegida- le dijo Kasumi.

Si, bien para una niña- le dijo Megumi

Ama no cree que debe volver ya se esta haciendo tarde, no tiene usted practica de coro- le dijo Anthony

No hoy no Anthony-dijo Tomoyo para luego decir-pero quiero irme se me han ocurrido unos diseños para cuando yo tenga que luchar.

Es cierto aun no hemos hablado de eso-dijo Anthony.

No te preocupes, ya tengo pensado casi todo; voy a llamarme Sweet Angel y para que no me descubran me pondré un antifaz- le dijo Tomoyo.

Pero tienes que practicar un poco mas los hechizos, recién estas empezando y no deberías tener mucha presión- dijo Kasumi y luego puso un gesto pensativo y dijo- también debes tomar clases de vuelo con el báculo y con tus alas.

Bueno creo que es momento de irme voy a llegar para la hora de salida he irme directo a mi casa- les dijo Tomoyo mientras recogía sus cosas-¿vienes Anthony?

No, ama me tengo que quedar unos minutos más, pero por que no me da el número de su celular así la llamo y conversamos un poco sobre su otra personalidad para la batalla-le respondió Anthony.

Es que ehh…- en ese momento Tomoyo se puso un poco roja- veras yo no tengo celular Anthony.

No importa, entonces llamo a su casa cuál es el numero-

Es 6918752-le dijo tomoyo- bueno hasta mañana chicos- les dijo Tomoyo mientras decía tele transportación y agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

En el momento que llego, se dio cuenta que los pasillos estaban vacios y en eso se le acerco el director del instituto y le dijo.

-Srta. Daidoji tengo que hablar con usted-le dijo el director.

-¿Qué es lo que desea señor director?

- sígame por favor-le dijo mientras le hacia una señal con la mano- estas ultimas semanas su rendimiento académico a dejado mucho de que hablar.

- Pero si yo estoy bien en todos los cursos- le dijo Tomoyo contrariada.

Si esta bien en todos sus cursos menos en el área de geometría y para eso le he asignado una tutora-le dijo el director mientras se detenía en una puerta que tenia un letrero que decía "TUTORIA DEL AREA DE GEOMETRIA"-este va ser su aula desde hoy, va a tener que venir los martes y jueves de 3:30 a 5:30 ahora adelante y buena suerte.

Si, gracias señor director- le agradeció Tomoyo y luego volteo hacia la puerta y toco un par de veces.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y en ella se vio la silueta de una "señora" de tacones altos, pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa de color verde oscuro y encima traía una gran casaca negra, su piel era de un color canela suave tenia unos ojos color marrón oscuro, con lentes y el cabello era del mismo tono que el de sus ojos y lo tenia amarrado en un moño alto.

Veo que llega tarde- le dijo la "señora"- deja tus cosas en una carpeta y ven al pizarrón a recibir tu castigo- le indico mientras se volteaba e iba hacia el pizarrón a ponerse a dibujar un complicadísimo problema como castigo.

Cuando Tomoyo termino de dejar sus cosas se dirigió a la pizarra y sus ojos se abrieron de miedo al ver semejante problema.

Bien como veo que ya terminaste, voy a explicarte el problema por que al ver tu cara nada mas puedo imaginarme que no entiendes nada. _Novatos…_-susurro la tutora y luego sonrió con burla.- En un triangulo ABC se ubica el punto exterior E relativo al segmento BC, de modo que la medida del ángulo ABC es igual a 50, la medida del ángulo ACB es igual a 65, la medida del ángulo CBE es igual a 36 y la medida del ángulo BCE es igual a 72. Calcula la medida del menor ángulo formado por el segmento AE y BC.- Termino de decir la tutora ante la cara de espanto que puso la pobre de tomoyo.

Este… donde están las tizas tutora…- le dijo Tomoyo nerviosamente.

Espera espera, no sabes cual es mi nombre?-le pregunto la tutora alzando un poco la voz, los alumnos que estaban sentados ahí le lanzaron miradas de lastima a la pobre Tomoyo.

Es que el director recién me acaba de avisar y no me dijo tu nombre- le dijo Tomoyo rápidamente.

Y ACASO TU NO SABES PREGUNTAR CHIQUILLA, COMO NO VAS A CONOCERME YO SOY LA MEJOR TUTORA DE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS MANEJO TODO EL AREA DE CIENCIAS,MI NOMBRE ES LAYLA KEYS ¡Y AHORA AGARRA LA TIZA Y EMPIEZA A DESARROLLAR EL PROBLEMA!- le grito la tutora y cuando termino de gritar se puso a mirar amenazadoramente a todos sus alumnos a ver si a alguno se le ocurría decir una sola palabra.

Cuando la tutora termino su amena charla, Tomoyo cogió rápido la primera tiza que vio y empezó a desarrollar el problema.

_Diablos, llevo diez minutos viendo la pizarra y no he hecho nada, esa tutora es como si me tuviera un odio de la nada la verdad me da miedo y yo que no entiendo este problema es que no se ni siquiera que cosa tengo delante de mío, eso me pasa por no prestar atención a la clase por estar pensando en que tengo magia y todo lo demás ¡oh no! La tutora esta viniendo hacia mi ay estoy en grandes problemas- _pensó Tomoyo hasta que la tutora hablo.

Esto alumnos es la muestra de los alumnos que no prestan atención a la clase, los que crean que la geometría es fácil ¡pues esta muy equivocado! Aquí en mi clase vamos a aprender a entender la clase y a desarrollar cincuenta problemas en una hora y ahora niña mira-dijo la profesora e hizo una pausa para continuar diciendo-al segmento AE le vamos a poner "x" y a BC le ponemos" y" entonces te dicen que ABC es 50 ya si la "x" esta aquí cuanto vale el otro lado?- le pregunto la tutora Layla.

Es hum… es 4 no no espera es 45- le dijo Tomoyo nerviosa.

No lo hagas al rede, piensa antes de darme una respuesta a ver ya el ángulo es cincuenta cuanto tiene que valer "x" si hay una bisectriz- le volvió a preguntar la tutora empezando a perder la paciencia.

Es… es 85 si eso es- le dijo Tomoyo.

AY COMO ME DESESPERAS TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS LAS RESPUESTAS SIN PENSAR ASI COMO VAS TE VAS A SACAR CERO ME OISTE Y VAS A REPROBAR EL AÑO Y NUNCA VAS A PROSPERAR EN LA VIDA ¡ME DESESPERAS! ¡NO TE AGUANTO!- le dijo la tutora mientras avanzaba a la puerta- POR HOY HASTA AQUÍ NADA MAS SE ACABO LA CLASE-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando empezaron a salir del salón los alumnos le iban lanzando miradas de pena y compasión a la pobre Tomoyo, que al último se quedo sola y se fue directo a su carpeta y empezó a guardar sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio poniendo rumbo a su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Ya es momento de aparecer delante de Mei- Song, verdad- dijo una voz femenina- esa chiquilla no sabe lo que le espera.

Ya estas lista Katherine, pronto vas a poder vengarte de ella y volver a encontrar al amor de tu vida que ella te robo- le respondió otra voz mucho mas gruesa.

Si Utsugaya- dijo para luego callarse por uso minutos.

Bien ya es hora vámonos- dijo la voz masculina rompiendo el silencio para luego desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya estaba por llegar a su casa y en el momento de doblar la esquina todo a su alrededor se nublo por completo y una voz gruesa se dejo escuchar:

Nos volvemos a ver querida Mei-Song, después de tanto tiempo creo que unos 2000 años-

¿Quién esta ahí? Anda quien eres muéstrate- le dijo Tomoyo un poco asustada.

Acaso la nueva maestra de la naturaleza tiene miedo- dijo la voz femenina.

Mira Mei-Song voy a ser claro contigo prepárate por que le gran batalla esta por comenzar y no me rendiré hasta hacer que el mundo este a mis pies y ni tu ni nadie me va detener jajajajajaja..-y la voz ya no se escucho.

Como te odio hechicerita de cuarta toma esto como regalito ¡explosión atómica!- grito y la voz desapareció.

Después de 5 segundos una gran ola de explosión le dio a Tomoyo.

_Ayuda –_fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de caer desmayada.

_Ese Shaoran siempre quiere burlarse de mi y dejarme solo con Tomoyo a como de lugar y piensa que diciéndome que Tomoyo se fue con su amiguito Yamaguchi ese, ¡ja! Puede ponerme celoso, pues va a tener que esperar sentado por que a mi no me gusta Tomoyo, Clow siempre ha estado solo y ese es también mi destino._

_Sabes que has dicho tres veces el nombre de Tomoyo- le dijo una vocecita aguda._

_Eso es verdad, pero todo es por la culpa de Shaoran- le dijo Eriol a su querida conciencia._

_Claro engáñate tu, pero a mi no me engañas yo se que tu te mueres por Tomoyo Daidoji, solo que no te atreves a admitirlo._

_Eso no es verdad- dijo Eriol con mucha terquedad._

_Ya y esa vez en la que la esperaste para ir juntos a la clase de coro y cuando después le dijiste que le acompañabas a su casa, de verdad que escusa para mas tonta- le dijo su conciencia._

_Yo solo intentaba ser caballeroso –le dijo el lindo ojiazul._

_Ya, pero cuando ella venga y te diga Eriol estoy de novia con Yamaguchi a mi no me eches la culpa que te lo advertí._

_Cuando te he echado la culpa de algo- le reclamo la reencarnación del mago Clow._

_La vez en la que el chico ese Arnold le dijo a la dulce Tomoyo, que ella le gustaba- le dijo su conciencia._

_Ese nombre de perro, es vez tu tuviste la culpa por que no me advertiste de nada-_

_Vez ahí esta lo odias le pusiste nombre de perro y encima le dijiste que se vaya que después le ibas a dar su comida para perros y lo votaste-_

_Al menos defendí a Tomoyo estoy seguro de que ella no quería nada con el, por eso la ayude-_

_Ya vez eso demuestra lo celoso que te pusiste y además como sabes tú que Tomoyo no quería nada con ese chico ah! De repente si le gustaba-_

_Como le va a gustar el nombre de perro, si hubiesen sido novios Tomoyo estaría llevando al nombre de perro con un collar anti pulgas y un bozal- hablo Eriol con una sonrisa malvada, pensando en lo que le dijo su conciencia- creo que estoy loco mira que hablar con mi conciencia; pero que es esa energía –_

El mismo ambiente al igual que el que empezó cuando atacaron a Tomoyo apareció ante sus ojos.

Querido Clow, hace tanto tiempo, voy a ser muy claro contigo quiero que te alejes de mi camino tu y los otros hechiceros ya no podrán hacer nada para detener la gran batalla que se aproxima así que empieza ya por rendirte- dijo la misma voz gruesa.

¿Quién eres? ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿de que grana batalla estas hablando?- le empezó a preguntar Eriol.

Nos vemos Clow, solo espera solo espera- y la nieve empezó a dispersarse y Eriol empezó a sacar su celular para comunicarse con sus mejores amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaban comprando los boletos para empezar a ver luna nueva pero aun faltaba veinte minutos para que empiece la película así que decidieron ir a sentarse a unas bancas que había en un parque cercano al cine. Estaban conversando sobre las tareas del colegio cuando de repente todo se empezó a nublar:

Miren a quien tenemos aquí al próximo líder del concilio de oriente y a la maestra de cartas, solo un cosa niños aléjense es lo que mas les conviene en estos momentos, cuando se produzca la gran batalla ustedes ya no podrán salir victoriosos como hace dos mil años así que vayan pensando que es lo que van a hacer antes de que… LOS MATE ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- y la voz desapareció junto con la neblina. En ese instante el celular de Shaoran Li empezó a sonar.

Alo, habla Li-dijo Shaoran

Shaoran, habla Eriol están bien?- pregunto preocupado-

Si Eriol, Sakura y yo nos encontramos bien que fue lo que paso a ti también te hablo esa extraña voz-

Si, y lo peor es que no se quien puede ser-

Hablo de una gran batalla ¿sabes a que se refiere?- pregunto Sakura.

No chicos no tengo la menor idea- dijo Eriol- chicos me tengo que ir lo estaré esperando- y colgó.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y fueron directo a la mansión de Eriol sabiendo que se encontraría ahí investigando sobre el tema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de queque cuatro pares de ojos la estaban mirando fijamente.

-ama ¿que fue lo que le paso?

NOTAS DE SU LINDA, DULCE E IRRESPONSABLE AUTORA:

LO SIENTO! Mil veces lo siento se que han sido 3 meses que no subía un capitulo pero es que a mi me pasan unas cosas:

Me quedo sin inspiración y

2- estos tres meses me he metido al mundo de Harry Potter y estado leyendo varias historias de mi pareja favorita desde la primera vez que los vi :HARRY Y HERMIONE, si otra manía extraña de otra pareja que no se queda junta( angelita se pone a llorar desesperadamente y a hacer berrinche por que sus parejas favoritas no se quedan juntas) bueno volviendo a la normalidad han notado que mi conciencia no esta pues es que la han llamado para hacer una película en Hollywood y me ha abandonado y dejado a mi suerte ( en este momento angelita esta contenta de que su llamada desde un locutorio haya funcionado a la perfección).

Bueno como verán no escribí nada al inicio, como siempre SAKURA CARD CAPTOR Y SU TRAMA NO ME PERTENECE, LES PERTENECE AL GRUPO CLAM. Tenia que decirlo ya que no quiero ir a la cárcel aunque serias una buena escusa para viajar hasta Japón (ahora angelita se pone a imaginar a ella vestida con ropa de un reo y con miles de personas hablando japonés y ella sin entender nada).

Bueno GRACIAS a todo que me han dejado reviews, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes. BYE

Saludos a:

Laura (Laurita 2206, lean su historia "un reencuentro con el destino")

Nataly

Alexandra

Yesabel

Rosario

Tess41

Tommy

Tomoyito

Superfangirl

Mi amiguito doraemon

El nombre de perro

Y

El vaquero

Angelita se despide y no esta loca ella sabe quienes son esas tres ultimas personas jajaja, los quieres a todos y por favor dejen

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	6. ¿ella no era mala?

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

Cap.6: ¿ella no era mala? Y malos entendidos

N/a: ay por fin pude poner el capitulo seis de la historia, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez q actualice pero espero que este capítulo les guste. Una cosa más, sobre las aclaraciones que antes ponía creo que ya no van a ser necesarios ya deben saber las cosas necesarias cuando escribo un capitulo, si fuera el caso de que no es así por favor háganmelo saber.

Con: Ya cánsate no, vas más de una eternidad hablando en verdad, eres agotadora seguro que ya aburriste a las personas que están leyendo esto.

N/a: bien está muy claro tu punto conciencia, bueno los dejo leyendo el capitulo voy a tener que planear un viaje misterioso para mi conciencia.

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SI NO AL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAMP, PERO LOS HECHIZON NUEVOS Y ALGUNO PERSONAJES Y EL RITMO QUE TOMA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A * ANGELITA*

CAPITULO SEIS

- Se puede saber porque la atacaste Katherine-dijo la voz de un hombre

- Lo siento amo, pero es que la tenia ahí cerca mío y no lo pensé dos veces mi deseo de venganza salió a flote y solo la ataque-se oyó la voz de la mujer.

En ese momento se ilumino un poco el lugar era un cuarto oscuro y las paredes estaban hechas de pequeñas rocas de las cuales caían algunas gotas, todo parecía indicar que era una cueva, se vio la sombra del hombre ya que a el no le daba la luz pero a la mujer si se la veía claramente. Ella era rubia, tenía el cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros, era delgada y era alta, sus ojos eran de un color entre negro y gris.

- Mira Katherine, que sea la última vez que haces algo sin mi permiso-dijo el hombre y luego desapareció de la cueva.

- Si amo, como usted diga- dijo la mujer mientras miraba por donde había desaparecido Utsugaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Oscuro.

Así podía definir, en una sola palabra del lugar donde me encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era estar volviendo a casa, después de estar en la "linda" clase de geometría con la "adorable" tutora y cuando estaba a punto de llegar todo el lugar se lleno de niebla y escuche la voz de un hombre y luego la de una mujer que me lanzo algo así como un hechizo. Después de eso solo aparecí en este lugar, en donde ya de por si me estaba congelando.

Estuve sentada en ese lugar oscuro por media hora aproximadamente, hasta que a lo lejos divise una luz.

Sigue esa luz elegida - escuche que dijo una voz muy suave y… femenina.

Me pare como pude ya que el lugar estaba oscuro y empecé a caminar igual de lento, cada vez estaba más cerca de esa luz y cuando la pude alcanzar, fue como si hubiera pasado a otro lugar.

Cerré los ojos ya que el brillo que había era demasiado intenso para los ojos de una persona normal y cuando ya pensé que no había nada de luz abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida: estaba en el bosque perdido en PARIS.

Camine un poco, hasta que a lo lejos vi un enorme árbol de naranjas, mi fruta favorita y abajo sentada estaba una mujer. Ella era una mujer de unos diecisiete años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello negro y largo un poco ondeado como el mío, llevaba un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas y tenía el escote ovalado y un lazo.

- No puede ser - pensé, esa chica volteo su cabeza hacia mí y ELLA ERA IGUAL A MI.

- Acércate Tomoyo Daidouji- me dijo la chica, yo solo me quede ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada, esto era MUY EXTRAÑO- no temas no voy a hacerte daño- me volvió a decir y yo no dude, empezando a acercarme lentamente.

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado.

- Siéntate aquí a mi costado que voy a contarte algo importante- me dijo con una sonrisa IGUAL A LA MIA.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- le pregunte luego de sentarme, llena de curiosidad.

- Lo que voy a decirte te va a ayudar en tu misión elegida- me dijo y se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de aire, parecía que lo que iba a decirme era muy importante- mi nombre es Chang Mei-Song y soy la princesa del reino de Japón del sur o también me conocen por ser la dueña de las cartas de la naturaleza que ahora te pertenecen- ante lo dicho me quede otra vez muda de la impresión, estaba hablando con mi antigua yo eso explica el GRAN o IGUAL parecido entre las dos.-Bien la batalla que esta por librarse es muy importante con ella se define si triunfa el bien o el mal, los cuatro reinos se tienen que unir para juntar fuerzas contra Utsugaya, el es un enemigo muy poderoso y nada puede vencerlo, pero escucha esto con atención yo pude haberlo destruido para siempre pero no pude completar el hechizo pero tu si puedes, cuando encuentres el corazón amista hallarás de paso el pergamino de la profecía, ahí se encuentra el hechizo elegida espero que lo logres por ahora debo irme, mi tiempo para aparecerme ante un mortal es muy poco nos vemos.-

- Que, NO, no puedes irte necesito saber de qué corazón amista hablas o cual es el pergamino- grite ya a la nada, Chang Mei-Song se había ido.

-Cálmate Anthony, ella va a estar bien- dijo una chica de rostro serio.

-No puedo calmarme Kasumi, mi ama no abre los ojos ya ha pasado un día y no se despierta- dijo un "poquito" desesperado Anthony Yamaguchi.

- Esa niña sí que tiene el sueño pesado y yo que pensaba que no podía existir una persona que duerma más que yo- dijo una chica de aspecto relajado, pero MUY relajado.

- Señorita Megumi con todo el respeto que le tengo por ser una de las profesoras de mi ama, puede cerrar su boca que en estos momentos no ayuda a mejorar el ánimo de los que SI estamos preocupados- dijo una seria Mitzumi.

-¿Que es lo que me has dicho peluche sobre-rellenado?-dijo una amenazante Megumi.

- Lo que oíste enana de blanca nieves- le respondió rápidamente Mitzumi.

- Porque me dices enana de blanca nieves- dijo Megumi a punto de quemar a la guardiana solar.

- Porque aparte de enana, eres gruñona- le dijo Mitzumi mientras hacía muecas chistosas.

- Ahora si te saco todo el relleno peluche-dijo Megumi tratando de alcanzar a la guardiana que estaba en un punto muy alto que Megumi no podía alcanzar.

-¡Ya pueden dejar de pelear!, tu Mitzumi pensé que eras más madura y Megumi de ti ya no me sorprende, la única persona que puede salvar al mundo puede no despertar y ustedes están matándose porque una es una enana y la otra esta sobre-rellenada- dijo Kasumi con una cara al mismo estilo de la película EL ARO (N/A: lo siento es que el personaje de Kasumi está inspirada en mi mejor amiga Nataly y ella pone una cara que espanta créanme.).

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se escucho en la habitación, haciendo que todos volteen sus cabezas hacia la cama en donde se encontraba recostada Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Ama ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Anthony, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la cama.

- Si, gracias por preocuparte- le dijo Tomoyo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero al ver que no podía hacerlo se volvió a recostar-¿en dónde estamos Anthony?- pregunto Tomoyo.

- Estamos en mi casa ama, cuando llegue vi a una chica corriendo contigo en brazos, dijo que te había encontrado desmayada y que te iba a llevar a tu casa- dijo Anthony.

- Una chica que yo recuerde cuando salí del instituto iba sola- dijo Tomoyo mientras intentaba pensar quien podría ser la misteriosa chica.

- Tarde mucho convenciéndola de que mejor era traerte a mi casa, se quedo hasta la noche esperando que despertaras, pero como no lo hiciste se tuvo que ir- le comento el guardian lunar.

- Anthony, en mi sueño se me presento Chang Mei-Song y me dijo unas cosas muy extrañas- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Chang Mei-Song?-pregunto Anthony- mi ama hablo con usted, en su sueño.

- Si, me hablo de un tal Utsugaya y….- En ese momento Tomoyo recordó lo que le había pasado de cómo ella estaba caminando y una espesa niebla la rodeo y se escucho la voz de un hombre…

- ¡Ya entiendo todo!- grito Tomoyo- fue Utsugaya el que me hablo antes de desmayarme, me dijo que él iba a ganar la gran batalla y que nadie iba a detenerlo, pero después de eso escuche la voz de una mujer ELLA FUE LA QUE ME ATACO, por culpa de ella me desmaye me lanzo un hechizo o algo así- dijo Tomoyo rápidamente.

- Utsugaya se apareció frente a ti- dijo Anthony muy alarmado- después de dos mil años vuelve a dar la cara y que se haya presentado antes de tiempo no significa nada bueno- dijo el guardián.

- Tomoyo desde ahora debes tener mucho cuidado, Utsugaya no es cualquier hombre con poderes mágicos, el es el principal representante de la magia negra, sus hechizos son muy poderosos y mortales, el fue que hace dos mil años mato a los otros elegidos el es contra quien vas a luchar en la gran batalla TU ENEMIGO-dijo Megumi seriamente.

- Pero ¿tienes fiebre?- dijo Kasumi mientras se acercaba muy preocupada a Megumi- segura que estas bien, debes tener algo para que hayas reaccionado por primera vez en tu vida, creo que la llegada de la elegida te está cambiando GRACIAS TOMOYO- dijo Kasumi melodramáticamente mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo.

- De nada, supongo- dijo Tomoyo mientras intentaba no reírse por la gracia de sus profesoras, cuando Kasumi por fin se separo de Tomoyo ella hablo- en estos momentos debo hacer lo que Megumi dijo y ponerme a practicar más en los hechizos y a utilizar mi báculo Mágico para aprender a volar- dijo Tomoyo muy seria y todos asintieron al unisonó.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Después de aquella conversación Tomoyo se fue a su casa, tuvo mucha suerte de que su mama aun siguiera en su viaje de negocios y solo llego a subir a su habitación a dormir.

Por la mañana se cambio su uniforme y salió rumbo al instituto sin desayunar, luego de caminar por varios minutos llego al puente donde se reunía con sus amigos. Se detuvo un momento y los vio allí conversando entre los tres y caminar rumbo al instituto sin ella.

_-Vaya pensé que iban a esperarme-_pensó Tomoyo un poco triste-_en verdad creo que estar faltando a clases mucho tiempo está haciendo que me aleje de mis amigos, seguro pensaron que yo no iba a venir y ya ni siquiera me esperaron, pero igual me hubiera sentido mal si me hubieran esperado por que se que les estoy fallando al no decirles que tengo poderes mágicos, pero todo sea por el bien de la humanidad-_ volvió a pensar mientras llegaba a la puerta de su colegio en donde diviso a Sakura.

- Sakura, espérame- grito Tomoyo mientras corría hacia ella, pero de nada sirvió Sakura se había ido y no le había hecho caso.

Entro al salón cabizbaja y dejo su mochila en su lugar y se fue a caminar por los pasillos. Estaba a punto de doblar por la esquina de un pasillo cuando escucho unas voces.

-Estás seguro Eriol- se escucho la voz de un chico.

- Estoy muy seguro Shaoran- dijo la otra voz- como crees que podría gustarme Tomoyo, ella está un poco loca, es muy extraña, tiene la voz muy chillona además se comporta como una niña de cinco años y ella tiene dieciséis y por ultimo NO tiene magia, yo necesito una chica que tenga magia o que al menos sepa encender fuego de su mano definitivamente Tomoyo no es el tipo de chica que me gusta es solo una niña a la que le falta madurar- dijo la voz conocida como Eriol.

Se escucharon unos pasos correr y Shaoran solo vio una larga cabellera negra moverse a total velocidad.

-¡Tomoyo, espera!- grito Shaoran y se fue corriendo para darle alcance, mientras Eriol se quedaba parado en medio del pasillo aun sin saber que hacer(N/A:OBVIO Eriol lo primero que deberías hacer es correr, alcanzar a Tomoyo, pedirle disculpas y decirle que ella te gusta. Lo siento creo que me exalte un poquito pero como es mi historia y no sería interesante si hago que estén así de rápido no va a ver la linda palabra ME GUSTAS).

- Ya déjame Shaoran, ¡vete!- grito Tomoyo mientras seguía avanzando rumbo al campus del instituto.

- No tienes que escucharme- le dijo él mientras la seguía.

- Bien que es lo que quieres decirme- le dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose entre unos arbustos que los ocultaban de los demás estudiantes.

- Tomoyo, no lo tomes en serio, ya sabes cómo es Eriol hay veces dice las cosas sin pensar y…- dijo Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-MIRA SHAORAN YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE TENGAS QUE DEFENDER A ERIOL DE LAS COSAS QUE EL HACE, CREO QUE EL YA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE GRANDECITO PARA RESOLVER SUS PROBLEMAS SOLO COMO EL "HOMBRE" QUE CREE QUE ES Y SABES QUE MAS DILE DE MI PARTE QUE SI YO SERE UNA LOCA, PERO EL ES UN DEMENTE Y SERE EXTRAÑA PERO NO ME CREO UNA SABELOTODO COMO LO HACE EL Y SI ACTUARE COMO UNA NIÑA PERO EL ACTUA COMO UN VEJETE Y DILE¿ COMO ESTA EL SEGURO DE QUE YO NO TENGO MAGIA?EL NO ME CONOCE, NO SABE QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD- grito fuera de sí Tomoyo.

- Pero Tomoyo nosotros somos tus amigos perdona a Eriol- le dijo Shaoran mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

- No te me acerques Shaoran, tú debes ser igual que él, creo que no merezco amigos como ustedes y sabes ya no tengo amigos- dijo Tomoyo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas- olvídate, olvídense de que alguna vez tuvieron una amiga que se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji y yo me olvidare de un tal Shaoran Li, de una Sakura Kinomoto y un Eriol Hiragizawa.-concluyo Tomoyo llorando y se marcho rápidamente del campus, dejando al próximo jefe del clan Li atónito.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Se fue corriendo del campus rumbo a ningún lado o al menos un lugar donde estar sola y lo encontró era un lugar cercado un poco separado del instituto y trepo la cerca para poder estar sola por ese lugar ya que al parecer estaba prohibido para los estudiantes. Era como un pequeño parque personal ya que estaba también cercado y no había nadie. Se acerco a un árbol y se sentó bajo su sombra.

-_¿por qué? Yo realmente pensaba que ellos eran mis amigos y ahora me doy con la noticia de que nunca me consideraron como su amiga-_pensó Tomoyo mientras volvía a llorar.

-Oye Daidouji, ¿Te pasa algo?- se escucho una voz y luego una sombra a su costado, cuando levanto su cabeza se llevo una gran sorpresa: SU PROFESORA LAYLA KEYS ESTABA PARADA A SU COSTADO CON UN ROSTRO MUY PREOCUPADO.

-Si solo me pongo a llorar ¿Me ofrecerías tu hombro?- le pregunto Tomoyo tratando de retener sus ganas de seguir llorando.

- Mi hombro y un abrazo Daidouji- le dijo la profesora, mientras se sentaba a su costado y hacia lo que había prometido, le empresto su hombro y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Después de media hora en la que Tomoyo le conto lo que había pasado en la mañana, hasta que logro calmarse y dejar de llorar, lentamente se fue separando de su profesora y se quedaba sentada a su lado y miraba al cielo al igual que la profesora.

-Veo que ya estás bien- dijo la profesora- creo que siempre te encuentro cuando estás en problemas o a mí me gusta llegar en los momentos justos o tu siempre tienes problemas.

- Si creo que las dos opciones están muy bien acertadas- dijo Tomoyo con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en la cara por el anterior comentario de su maestra- y ¿Por qué dice que siempre me encuentra en problemas? Que yo sepa solo hoy me ha visto en problemas- pregunto la dueña de las cartas de la naturaleza.

- Es que la última vez que te encontré estabas desmayada, estuve pasando ya que mi casa está cerca de ahí y te vi desmayada te trate cargar y cuando lo logre se apareció un chico y dijo que te conocía así que te llevo a su casa, claro que yo lo seguí por que no soy de confiar rápidamente en una persona, me quede hasta tarde pero tuve que irme ya que no despertabas y era demasiado tarde, seré tu profesora pero también soy la hija de una familia- dijo la profesora mientras la miraba y le sonreía.

- Veo que me equivoque sobre usted profesora Keys- dijo Tomoyo, también sonriéndole.

- Sabes creo que yo también me equivoque contigo Daidouji, no eres una chiquita burra y engreída- le dijo mientras se reía un poco.

- Si la verdad pienso que se llevo una buena impresión de mi- dijo la reencarnación de Mei-Song - sabes que no se si tú piensas lo mismo que yo pero creo que este es el inicio de una buena amistad- le dijo Tomoyo mientras se paraba y extendía su mano como si la fuera a saludar.

-Dime Layla y si puede que pensemos lo mismo- le dijo mientras se paraba y aceptaba la mano de Tomoyo.

- Entonces tú dime Tomoyo, Layla- le respondió ella.

- ¡Te atrape!- le dijo Layla a Tomoyo mientras se alejaba de ella corriendo y riéndose.

- ¡Oh! Corre que te atrapo Layla Keys- dijo Tomoyo empezando también a correr y a reírse divertida.

- Así ¡Oh! ¡Auxilio! La gran Tomoyo Daidouji va a atraparme- dijo mofándose.

- Por supuesto ¡Porque yo la gran Tomoyo! Lo estoy diciendo ¡teme mortal!- dijo mientras se reía y corría más rápido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA

-Lo sentimos profesor- dijeron juntas Tomoyo y Layla, que estaban paradas en la puerta del salón.

- Adelante y que sea la última vez que esto pasa- dijo el profesor de literatura.

-Vamos Layla, atrás hay dos asientos-le dijo Tomoyo mientras le señalaba las carpetas. Sus ex amigos y Sakura la miraba con una cara que pedía a gritos que quería hablar con ella y por sus ojos rojos se notaba que había llorado.

Se sentaron en esos asientos, sacaron sus cuadernos y empezaron a escuchar la clase de literatura.

Layla estaba de lo más atenta hasta que le llego un papel doblado a su carpeta, lo desdoblo y leyó lo que decía:

_Nos demoramos mucho jugando a las chapadas_

_En el parque, creo que cuando uno se divierte_

_Con una amiga el tiempo se pasa rápido…_

Layla miro a su costado donde se encontraba Tomoyo y esta al darse cuenta de que la miraba le sonrió mientras con su mano señalaba el papel. La nueva amiga de la maestra de las cartas de la naturaleza tomo un lapicero y escribió en el papel, cuando acabo doblo el papel y se lo mando.

_Tienes razón, la verdad nunca había llegado _

_Tarde a clases no me gusta dar motivos para orales_

_Al menos en clases de letras sabes…_

_De amiga a amiga las letras no son mi fuerte_.

Leyó Tomoyo, que decía en ese papel y la miro con cara de es enserio y Layla solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Haber señorita Kinomoto, usted como siempre atenta a mi clase, dígame ¿Quién es el actual ganador del premio nobel de literatura?- le pregunto el profesor.

Sakura volteo su cabeza hacia Shaoran para que este la ayudara, pero el profesor hizo que Shaoran volteara la cabeza y así ya no la pudiera ayudar. Lo mismo sucedió con Eriol así que Sakura giro su cabeza hacia Tomoyo esperando que ella la ayudara. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de eso y miro que en su carpeta había un papel que decía:

_Demuéstrale que tu si puedes ser mejor sin ellos Tomoyo…_

Con lo que había leído ella tomo su decisión, miro hacia Sakura le sonrió y levanto la mano.

-Señorita Daidouji, está levantando la mano ¿acaso no piensa ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto?- pregunto el profesor mirándola sorprendido al igual del resto de estudiantes y al ver que ella no le respondía le dijo- Bueno entonces dígame la respuesta.

- El actual ganador del premio nobel de literatura es Mario Vargas Llosa que es un poeta peruano- dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía y miraba a Layla que estaba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Muy bien señorita, tiene diez- dijo el profesor y al instante le puso su nota en el registro.

Layla estaba emocionada, mientras escribía en su cuaderno hasta que vio un papel en su carpeta lo abrió y vio lo que decía:

_Gracias…_

_Pensé que eras mala, pero_

_Me equivoque _

_Eres una buena persona…_

_TU AMIGA: TOMOYO…._

Y Layla solo sonrió de lado mientras miraba a Tomoyo escribir en su cuaderno y pensaba que ese era el inicio de una buena amistad…

NOTITAS DE SU LINDA, ADORABLE, DULCE Y ANGELICAL AUTORA: ¡ Angelita!

Hola en verdad, lamento la tardanza, pero es que solo a mi me pasan tantas cosas, las personas que me conocen deben de saber de qué se trata pero bueno quisiera pedirles MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza y espero me perdonen por ser tan irresponsable SI LO ADMITO SOY MUY OCIOSA. Pero bueno la verdad ahora he escrito nueve hojas de Word en total así que cada día que suba un capitulo voy a tratar de que sea más largo para que así puedan saber más de lo que sucede en el mundo de la profecía de la oscuridad. Otra cosa decirles que puede que próximamente cuando mis padres arreglen mi computadora por que en estos momentos estoy escribiendo en una laptop SIN INTERNET, así que no me ha sido muy posible actualizar y para sumarle la muy pronta llegada de mi hermanito FRED todos estamos volviéndonos locos, yo necesariamente de emoción pero bueno así es la vida. Nada mas mandar un saludo muy especial a mi amiga Margaret por su cumpleaños un poco atrasado claro. Y este capítulo lo dedico a mis dos mejores amigas que me dan su linda amistad desde que entre a mi cole en segundo… Lalawita y Natty. Una cosa el 26 de octubre es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Natty y quería decirles que me den ideas de cómo hacer para tirarle huevos, por si acaso en mi cole al frente hay un parque así que por favor ideas. Nos vemos en otra actualización. BYE.

AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-_Pero ama no es tan difícil-_

_-Ponte en mi lugar ¿cómo crees que me siento yo?-_

_-Renuncio al taller de coro-_

_-Necesitas un cambio de look-_

_- lo siento, no vi por donde iba-_

_-¡corre…. Nos están alcanzando!-_

_- No es lo que tú crees-_

_- Vamos tu puedes lograrlo-_

_- ¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL! ¡FUEGO!-_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: cap.7-"Aprende a subir al segundo nivel de la carta del fuego"


	7. subir al segundo nivel de la carta fuego

"LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD"

N/A: hola, que tal chicas y chicos que lean esta historia si mátenme, maldíganme y háganme muñecos vudús por todo el tiempo desaparecida, la verdad no he sufrido ningún accidente , no me atropello el carro, no me mordió un perro con rabia, no nada de eso solo que mi foquito de inteligencia e imaginación no se prendió y no me dio muchas ideas, pero aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo con muchas cosas interesantes y más personajes nuevos sin más que decirles y comentarles les dejo con la historia…

NOTA: CCS NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE AL GRUPO CLAMP SOLO ES MIO EL TRAMA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS.

Capitulo siete: "Aprende a subir al segundo nivel de la carta fuego"

-Y Tomoyo supongo que hoy vas a estar en la asesoría ¿verdad?- pregunto Layla mientras caminaban rumbo a la cafetería.

- Hoy no mama va a llegar y quiero hablar con ella-"_si tengo que decirle lo de la magia porque tengo que entrenar mucho y no puedo desaparecer así sin más"- _pensó Tomoyo.

-Bueno ya falta una clase más después de la cafetería nos vamos a ¿arte?-pregunto Layla.

-Si, según tengo entendido es un nuevo profesor al último lo trasladaron- comento Tomoyo.

-Me pregunto cómo será escuche que iba a ser un profesor de bachillerato- le dijo Layla susurrando.

-Ya lo veremos en clases- le contesto la amista y se fueron a hacer fila para almorzar, después de eso el almuerzo paso normal Tomoyo y Layla se sentaron en una mesa mientras hablaban y se conocían mejor.

-Y yo dije: mama detente mí cabello parece el de los años 80 y esa es la foto de mi promoción de primaria-se reía Layla mientras le contaba una anécdota a Tomoyo.

-En serio jajaja mama me dejaba ir como quería claro solo en el cabello porque en lo demás no se iba hasta quedar como quería-le conto Tomoyo.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al salón de arte donde la mayoría de alumnos estaban ya ubicados.

-El salón está lleno menos mal que logramos encontrar dos carpetas-decía Layla mientras se sentaba.

-La verdad cuando vi el salón lleno pensé que ya nos habíamos quedado sin carpeta- dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba una botella con zumo de naranja(N/A: creo que la pobre de Tomoyo tiene un vicio con las naranjas- con: será que por que a ti te gusta la naranja quieres volver adicta a un pobre personaje- N/A: no es cierto no le hagan caso a mi conciencia por favor ya voy a darle su carta de renuncia por un tiempo)

-Mira ahí está el profesor- dijo Layla señalando a la puerta en eso por el costado de la carpeta de Tomoyo pasaba Shaoran que seguía a su amigos a la parte de atrás.

-Uhmm- murmuro Tomoyo tomando su zumo cuando en su puerta vio a….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

En el bosque perdido en Paris, todo estaba tranquilo los arboles con sus frutos maduros, un delicioso aroma a sopa (ramen- N/A: aunque no sé si en los tiempos antiguos de Japón comían ya ramen en mi historia si lo hacen) salía de una pequeña casa echa de paja y madera donde una seria guardiana de cabellos negros atados a dos moños con cintas blancas y unos ojos verdes movía la olla de la sopa con mucho esmero.

-Ya va a estar la comida Kasumi, me muero de hambre- dijo otra chica de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color sentada sobre unas telas que estaban en el piso.

-Si te pusieras a ayudarme en vez de estar sentada la sopa estaría lista desde antes-le respondió Kasumi en eso se levantó de golpe- como pude olvidarme, Megumi voy a buscar unos nabos ya vuelvo- dijo la guardiana del agua y el viento mientras salía corriendo desesperadamente.

-Mitzumi sabrás preparar la sopa ¿no?- pregunto Megumi a la guardiana solar.

- ¡Que! Por si no te das cuenta yo tengo patas no manos así que vas a cocinar tu-le dijo.

-¡Yo! hazlo tu peluche sobre-rellenado – le ordeno la guardiana de la tierra y el fuego.

-Mira enana te digo que no tengo manos-

-Esas son excusas para no hacer nada- le reclamó Megumi.

-Aquí la única que nunca quiere hacer nada desde que empezamos a vivir en este lugar eres TÚ-

-ESO NO ES VERDAD- dijo Megumi tratando de golpear a Mitzumi

-Quieres pelear vamos afuera- le dijo la guardiana solar haciendo que la profesora la siga.

Salieron fuera de la casa y la guardiana empezó a arrojarle fuego con las manos a Mitzumi que se defendía con un escudo lila que salía de sus ojos. Estaban en eso cuando…

-Mitzumi ¿Qué es ese olor?- pregunto Megumi mientras detenía la pelea

-No sé ¿de dónde viene?-le respondió Mitzumi

-AH! Megumi ¡te voy a matar!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Megumi dirigió su mirada hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y toda su cara se llenó de susto y pánico al ver como su casa se quemaba.

-Megumi no me mires ¡VEN!-grito la voz.

Megumi corrió rápidamente para ayudar a Kasumi a apagar el fuego.

-Chicas a atrás!- grito Mitzumi uniéndose a la ayuda y de sus ojos empezaron a salir dagas de hielo que se incrustaba a la casa y apagaban el fuego poco a poco.

-Muchas gracias Mitzumi-dijo Kasumi- y ahora Megumi me puedes decir porque la casa se estaba incendiando- le pregunto histérica.

-YO. Veras…todo es la culpa de Mitzumi porque ella no quería cocinar la sopa y me reto a pelear-dijo rápidamente.

-MI CULPA! Como se supone que voy a cocinar la sopa si ni siquiera tengo manos -se defendió Mitzumi.

-Megumi como le puedes echar la culpa a la pobre Mitzumi de lo que TU haces- le grito Kasumi.

- Esta vez admito que fue mi culpa-dijo Megumi –A todo esto ¿Qué vamos a comer?-pregunto.

Kasumi estaba en su punto límite y antes de gritarle respiro profundamente y entro en la casa y había algunas maderas caídas y lo encontró. Salió afuera y le dio una olla a Megumi.

-Esto vas a comer- le dijo y se fue.

-¡ahhhh! ME QUEME LAS MANOS!-se escuchó un grito y Kasumi que estaba lejos se empezó a reír mientras seguía caminando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo una fémina.

-Kami ¡Que chico tan lindo!-

-Yo me quiero casar con el- se escuchó seguido de varios suspiros.

Seguía caminando mientras sonreía a todas esas chiquillas, aunque habían unas cuantas que eran bonitas para que negarlo nadie se comparaba con ella, con esa chica que hace lo que sea por los demás y no se preocupa por ella, porque el, la amaba tal vez desde la primera vez que la vio ¿amor a primera vista? Tal vez, ni el mismo lo sabía pero desde ese día en que por casualidad ella lo encontró y curo sus heridas él le estaba agradecido y quería pagarle ese favor con algo muy importante para él, su corazón, su amor pero había un pequeño inconveniente…LA BATALLA.

Suspiro lentamente tenía una misión que cumplir y era proteger a su ama cueste lo que cueste y él no podía darle un amor así a ELLA, porque si a él le pasaba algo ella iba a sufrir y nunca se lo iba a perdonar así que mejor seguía ignorando sus sentimientos y se enfocaba en su misión, por eso había aceptado ese trabajo para poder cuidarla mejor, de paso también podía hacerle la vida imposible a cierta persona…COMO SE IBA A DIVERTIR. Se acercó a la puerta del salón y la vio ahí sentada en una carpeta con una chica a la cual no conocía, ya investigaría a esa chica más tarde ahora a trabajar.

XXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-¡PUFF! (n/a: esa palabra puf es como si alguien escupiera del susto nunca les ha pasado? A mi si pero de la risa, bueno sigamos con la historia espero este claro este punto)

-¡Pero qué demonios!-grito Shaoran al ver todo su pantalón mojado de zumo de naranja-¡A quien sea que haya hecho esto lo voy a matar!-grito enfurecido

-Shaoran ¡cálmate! Estoy segura que no fue a propósito-dijo Sakura.

-Alumnos tomen asiento y dejen de hacer escandalo-dijo el nuevo profesor de arte.

-Por última vez ¿¡quién fue!-grito Shaoran con la cara roja de la rabia.

-Yo fui- se escuchó y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba sentada Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Lo lamento Li pero me atore-dijo Layla lo más falsa posible mientras jugaba con la botella de zumo.

-Jóvenes siéntense-dijo el profesor y todos empezaron a acomodarse en sus carpetas. Shaoran le dedico una mirada que mataría al mismo diablo pero a Layla Keys no le asusta en lo más mínimo.-Bueno…joven tan grande y sigue mojando los pantalones que vergüenza salga del salón y solicite que le den un pantalón por favor-dijo el profesor y todos los alumnos se reían mientras Shaoran salía del aula rojo de la vergüenza y la ira.

-Me presento soy Anthony Yamaguchi y voy a ser su nuevo profesor de arte, para esta primera clase vamos a hacer arte callejero y vamos a aventar pintura así que para eso necesito un voluntario-miro alrededor del salón hasta que encontró a su víctima-nadie quiere salir bien a dedocracia TU –Dijo y señalo a Eriol Hiraguizawa- tú el de lentes sal al frente.

Eriol salió despacio al frente y se detuvo al llegar al costado del profesor y espero a que este hablara.

-Ahora necesito a una dama que quiera ayudarme-dijo y nadie levanto la mano- vamos chicos a este paso mi dedo se va a hartar –dijo Anthony y busco a una chica y la encontró_, "después de todo había defendido a su ama" _–tu –dijo señalando a Layla.

-Encantada profesor-dijo Layla sonriendo de manera un poco _espeluznante… _

-Bien jóvenes díganme sus apellidos para conocerlos mejor-dijo el profesor.

-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-Soy Layla Keys –

-Bien, señorita Keys lo que quiero que haga es que libere sus frustraciones y libere esa energía en los baldes de pintura que hay a su costado y haga lo que usted crea más conveniente-explico el profesor y Layla entendió muy bien el mensaje oculto.

_-"Justo a quien quería Eriol Hiraguizawa vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Tomoyo"_-pensó Layla en ese instante agarro dos baldes de pintura y SPLASH se los tiro en la cara y la ropa y así siguió con los cuatro baldes que faltaban procurando no dejar ningún espacio sin pintura.

-Suficiente señorita-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Profesor aun me falta acabar la mitad de un balde y sigo un poco frustrada- dijo Layla.

-Bien continúe-

Layla agarro el balde y cuando todos pensaban que se lo iba a tirar a la reencarnación de Clow, ella hizo algo sorprendente se fue directo a la carpeta de la maestra de cartas y le tiro el balde en la cabeza. Sakura se quedó consternada en su sitio mientras los alumnos aguantaban la respiración y miraban la escena.

Tomoyo se quedó en shock y luego se paró de la carpeta y fue donde Layla, la miro y luego le quito el balde de pintura de la cabeza a Sakura.

-A pesar de lo que me hiciste, nadie merece pasar ridículo me disculpo por ella- le dijo e hizo una inclinación, se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse pero Sakura la detuvo.

-Gracias Tomoyo- le dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-eres una verdadera amiga.

-No agradezcas en vano yo ya no soy tu amiga Kinomoto-Le dijo de manera fría y se fue.

-Se acabaron las clases por hoy, pueden retirarse-dijo el profesor y salió del salón.

_-"Se ha enfadado conmigo, maldición hago una amiga y yo misma la pierdo"_-y se sentó de golpe en la carpeta enojada por su impulsividad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-Chicas llegue- dijo la amista al llegar al bosque perdido en Paris.

-Hola mocosa, que fea te ves hoy- dijo Megumi con sus dos manos rodeadas con hojas medicinales.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a ella para revisarle.

-Casi nada solo que la salvaje de Kasumi me quemo las manos- dijo como si nada la guardiana de la tierra y el fuego.

-¡QUE! No puedo creer que te haya quemado las manos como vas a hacer tus cosas-dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada.

-Ama, llega temprano-dijo Mitzumi que venía volando- no debería preocuparse ella no hace nada así que no afecta su vida-dijo al notar la preocupación de su ama.

-Daidouji que bueno que llegas- dijo Kasumi apareciendo de la nada- no le creas a Megumi, ya que no le queme las manos lo que paso fue que ella incendio nuestra casa si te fijas-dijo e hizo que Tomoyo mirara hacia la casa.

Después de que le explicaran como pasaron las cosas y un largo debate entre Megumi y Mitzumi empezaron con los ejercicios.

-Bien ya son muchos ejercicios, vamos a la magia-dijo Kasumi recuperando el aire- siéntate te voy a explicar un poco como funcionan tus poderes mágicos.

-¿No son iguales a los de las cartas Clow?-pregunto ella mientras se sentaba.

-En ciertas partes sí, pero en otras no. Veras tu magia viene de la naturaleza y sus elementos tales como el agua, viento, tierra y fuego estos son tus elementos bases y tienes tres niveles.

-Y ¿en qué se diferencian los niveles?-pregunto la amista.

-El primer nivel es bajo con poca magia, el segundo requiere un poco más de concentración de energía y el tercer nivel requiere un gran nivel de energía y control sobre tu magia interna o magia involuntaria, como te darás cuenta cada uno tiene muy claras sus diferencias y el ultimo nivel pocos maestros han lograrlo alcanzarlo Mei-Song fue una de ellas-dijo Kasumi.

-Entonces necesito mucho entrenamiento para llegar al tercer nivel- dijo Tomoyo.

-Exactamente, como te darás cuentas aún está en el primer nivel y la carta fuego es la única que dominas-dijo Kasumi. El ambiente estaba tenso, Tomoyo no era tonta sabía que debía prepararse para lo peor estaba segura de que su nivel de magia era muy bajo y dadas las circunstancias no sabían cómo decírselo.

-Mocosa no es por ponerte presión pero debes subir al segundo nivel lo más rápido posible, no sabes de lo que es capaz Utsugaya esta vez viene con más fuerza y menos piedad aunque no sé si alguna vez la tuvo-dijo Megumi.

-Adoro los momentos en los que te pones seria y madura-dijo Kasumi haciendo que la guardiana de la tierra y el fuego le sacara la lengua.

-Lo sé pero no sé si soy capaz de hacerlo-dijo Tomoyo cabizbaja.

-Pero ama no es tan difícil-dijo su guardiana del sol-solo debe aprender a tener fuerza de voluntad y controlar su magia.

-Gracias Mitzumi, no sé qué haría sin una guardiana como tú- le dijo Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba y le rascaba su cabeza.

-Ama usted tiene un guardián mas-dijo una voz atrás de Tomoyo.

-Claro que sé que tengo un guardián más Anthony-le respondió la amista.

-Ya pensé que me estaba dejando de lado-dijo Anthony mientras se sentaba a su costado- Y ¿Qué te paso en las manos Megumi?- pregunto el guardián de la oscuridad.

-Larga historia-respondió Megumi como si nada.

-Ya le explicaron a mi ama sobre los niveles de su magia ¿Cierto?-pregunto.

-Si me estaban diciendo que tengo que mejorar mi magia- le respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Tú crees que ¿debería practicar solo magia Kasumi?-le pregunto Anthony

-Creo que sí, ella sabe muy bien luchar, así que debe mejorar su magia y para eso necesitamos que vengas todas las tardes Daidouji-dijo Kasumi.

-Según tengo entendido yo sola debo crear mis hechizos ¿verdad?-pregunto la amista.

-Sí, nosotros te podemos ayudar a aumentar tu magia, pero tu sola debes crear tus hechizos-La saco de dudas Anthony.

-Bien entonces debo decírselo a mi madre, no me va dejar salir sin tener un buen motivo- les explico Tomoyo.

-Si tienes razón eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer ama-Le dijo Anthony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-Tomoyo que bueno que te encuentro llegas tarde- le dijo Layla un poco agitada por haber corrido.

-Si lo sé, al parecer mi madre va a llegar más tarde-dijo Tomoyo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Tomoyo sé que estas enojada conmigo, pero no me pude resistir, me dio rabia lo que te hicieron y tuve una oportunidad así que no dude en usarla-le dijo Layla apenada.

- Layla…ponte en mi lugar ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?-le dijo Tomoyo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se debes sentirte muy mal, pero perdóname eres la primera amiga que tengo nadie quiere juntarse conmigo porque soy aburrida- le dijo Layla con lágrimas en los ojos-eres la única que se quiere juntar conmigo y no quiero perderte-le dijo mientras la abrazaba y lloraba.

-Layla tú no eres aburrida, eres muy alegre en realidad así que no debes sentirte mal-le dijo Tomoyo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro-además eres inteligente muchos quisieran tener el coeficiente intelectual que te manejas.

-Si es por eso que ningún chico se me ha acercado nunca-le dijo Layla.

-Si no se te han acercado pues deben ser unos tontos, sabes me has dado una idea hace tiempo que no voy de compras- le dijo Tomoyo para animarla.

-Pero tú tienes taller de coro no puedes irte-le dijo Layla un poco más calmada.

-No es que ahora que mama va a volver voy a tener poco tiempo en las tardes así que dudo que siga en coro-le dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba junto a Layla.

-Señorita Daidouji llega tarde, si sigue así voy a tener que suspenderla-dijo la profesora de música.

-No hace falta profesora- le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿de qué habla Daidouji?- le pregunto la profesora.

-Renuncio al taller de coro-le dijo Tomoyo muy seria y se retiró del salón seguida de Layla.

-Que has hecho Tomoyo, tú eres la cantante principal del coro de la preparatoria los vas a dejar en nada- le dijo Layla un poco asustada.

-No me importa por primera vez quiero hacer algo por mí misma- dijo Tomoyo- Y ahora el día de mañana todos van a conocer a la nueva Layla Keys y la nueva Tomoyo Daidouji- le dijo Tomoyo mientras salía corriendo jalando a Layla rumbo al centro comercial.

XXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-Tomoyo ¿ellas son tus amigas o tus guardaespaldas?- le pregunto Layla con una gota en la cabeza.

-Mis amigas- le respondió Tomoyo también con una gota en la cabeza.

-Son un poquito raras no lo crees- le dijo Layla mirando lo que hacían Megumi y Kasumi.

Megumi estaba parada en la heladería, bueno más exactamente en el techo de la heladería y Kasumi estaba oliendo a todas las personas a su alrededor.

-Megumi ¿viste a alguien sospechoso?- le grito Kasumi desde abajo.

-No Kasumi al parecer no hay enemigos a la vista, pero es muy extraño ¡Un enemigo!-grito Megumi

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Kasumi y la otra guardiana señalo hacia el cielo.

-¿Eso no es un avión?-dijo Layla.

-Creo que si- le dijo Tomoyo mientras la gota en su cabeza aumentaba.

-Daidouji, ¡cuidado!-grito Kasumi mientras se lanza hacia Tomoyo empujándola al piso.

- Kasumi, que tienes- le dijo Megumi mientras bajaba del techo de la heladería y se acercaba a ella- el enemigo ya se fue creo que me vio y temió por su vida- dijo mientras se reía escandalosamente y todos los del centro comercial la miraban.

-Mejor hay que ir a la peluquería- dijo Tomoyo mientras avanzaba junto con Layla lo más rápido posible hacia la peluquería.

Estaban cruzando por el patio libre que había en el centro comercial hasta que:

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Megumi señalando hacia una fuente.

-Es una fuente de dinero (como el pozo de los deseos)- le respondió Tomoyo olvidándose por completo que si había algo que le gustaba a la guardiana de la tierra y el fuego era EL DINERO. Se detuvieron en la puerta de la peluquería y:

-Piensas cortarte el cabello, porque a mí me gusta tal y como esta- le dijo Layla a Tomoyo.

-Pienso hacerme capas, pero no vengo por mi Layla necesitas un cambio de look-le dijo Tomoyo y se empezó a reír de la cara de susto que puso Layla.

-No, no y no definitivamente estoy bien así como estoy no me quiero convertir en una chica superficial y hablar todo el día de mi corte de cabello- le respondió esta.

-Por arreglarte un poco mas no vas a convertirte en una persona superficial anda entra te hacen el corte que te quede mejor y si no te gusta me denuncias ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto Tomoyo en broma.

-Bueno, pero es más que seguro que vas a ganar el juicio con toda la cantidad de abogados que tienes-dijo Layla mientras entraba y Tomoyo se reía, y las seguía de cerca Kasumi olvidándose por completo de que Megumi no las seguía.

Paso media hora y Tomoyo y Layla ya estaban listas. Tomoyo tenía el cabello largo pero en corte degrade , Pero hasta el estilista se sorprendió cuando vio el cabello largo y lacio que tenía Layla, así que le hizo un corte en las puntas y unas capas grandes para que diera volumen a su cabello, también le depilo las cejas y rizo las pestañas.

-T ves genial Layla, ahora sí que mañana vas a romper corazones- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa al ver como ella se miraba al espejo y sonreía de la emoción.

-Gracias Tomoyo no sé qué haría sin ti- le dijo Layla dándole un abrazo-No se cómo pagarte lo que has hecho conmigo, la peluquería, la ropa-

-No te preocupes el simple hecho de verte feliz me alegra- le contesto esta y se volvieron abrazar hasta que:

-¿han visto a Megumi?-pregunto Kasumi preocupada por su amiga que no conocía ese lugar y podría estar perdida.

Tomoyo y Layla se miraron, pagaron al estilista y salieron corriendo junto a Kasumi. Buscaron por todos lados y luego escucharon a dos chicas hablar:

-Viste a esa chica metida en la fuente de dinero, parecía una loca- dijo una de las chicas.

-Sí y encima gritaba que era rica y que todos estábamos bajo su poder, estaba completamente loca- le contesto su amiga y siguieron avanzando.

-Kasumi creo que ya se dónde está Megumi, sígueme- dijo Tomoyo y empezó a correr hacia la fuente.

-¡Soy rica! ¡Teman mortales!- grito como una loca Megumi que con una bolsa de hojas se llenaba la monedas de la fuente.

-Megumi, sal de la fuente esas monedas no son tuyas- le dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella despacio.

-¡No ¡ estas envidiosa porque yo tengo todas estas monedas y tú no –dijo Megumi

-Megumi sal de esa… como sea que se llame, te vas a meter en grandes problemas- le dijo Kasumi acercándose a ella y la agarraba de un brazo.

-¡No!- grito y jalo a Kasumi haciendo que las dos se cayeran a la fuente.

Tomoyo fue a ayudarlas, seguida de Layla, que no entendía muy bien porque esas chicas se comportaban así. Lograron sacarlas todas empapadas y apenas dieron dos pasos Tomoyo se tropezó con tres hombres.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba-dijo la amista, que siguió con su camino pero fue detenida por los tres hombres.

-Señoritas ustedes no van a ningún lado, quedan detenidas por fomentar el disturbio en un lugar público y por robo de monedas- dijo uno de ellos y empezaron a llevárselas hacia la comisaria.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora en la comisaría y llamaron a la preparatoria de las chicas, puesto que estaban con el uniforme.

-Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? –pregunto un agitado Anthony, que llegaba de hacer sus papeleos para que las dejaran salir de la comisaria.

-Anthony, que bueno que llegas estábamos aquí como una hora- dijo Tomoyo.

-Tienes suerte de yo hay contestado el teléfono y no el director, porque ahí si mandaban a llamar a sus padres- explico Anthony- ahora si me pueden decir que paso- dijo el guardián exigiendo respuestas.

-No fue culpas de ellas- dijo Kasumi – aquí Megumi vio una fuente de dinero y se estaba llevando todas las monedas- dijo Kasumi molesta mientras a Anthony le salía una gota en la cabeza.

-Como no me pude acordar que Megumi ama el dinero- dijo Tomoyo.

-No importa la próxima vez creo que mejor la acompaño yo, mando a Megumi y Kasumi para que la cuiden y mira estas en la comisaria- dijo Anthony.

-Si me lo permiten ya es tarde y yo necesito irme a mi casa- dijo Layla.

-Tienes razón voy a llamar a mi limusina para que nos lleven- dijo Tomoyo y todos salieron hacia el estacionamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-Buenos días Layla- dijo Tomoyo sentándose en la carpeta que estaba a su costado.

-Tomoyo, buenos días- le contesto Layla- no sabes llegue con miedo a mi casa-

-¿miedo?-pregunto la amista.

- Si, de que mi mama me dijera algo sobre mi cabellos y se puso a llorar de la emoción cuando me vio arreglada y me perdono por llegar tarde y dijo que te invitaba a almorzar a casa hoy como agradecimiento- le dijo Layla con una sonrisa.

. Por supuesto que me encantaría ir- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Permiso- dijo alguien y las dos vieron a la pesadilla de Tomoyo Daidouji- es que están sordas dije permiso- les volvió a repetir Eriol Hiraguizawa enojado.

- Ah sí lo siento Hiraguizawa pensaba en cosas más importantes que no te escuche- le dijo Layla haciéndose un lado.

-Gracias- dijo Eriol arrastrando las palabras y cuando iba a dar un paso casi se tropieza.

- Mira por donde caminas Hiraguizawa me has ensuciado- le dijo Layla molesta y la reencarnación de Clow se contuvo todo el enojo y frustración, para irse a su carpeta.

El tiempo pasó rápido luego de ese incidente y llego la hora de salida donde Layla y Tomoyo iban caminando a la casa de la primera.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Layla mientras se detenía frente una casa pequeña, con un jardín muy bonito- que esperas entra.

-Si- contesto Tomoyo enseguida y entro a la casa de su amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

En un lugar oscuro:

-Amo todo está listo para el próximo ataque-dijo una voz femenina.

-Bien, pero esta vez no quiero que intervengas me escuchaste Katherine-le contesto la voz conocida como UTSUGAYA.

-sí, amo como usted ordene y sin más Utsugaya desapareció- todo listo liberen a los monstros del pantano-dijo Katherine.

CAMBIO DE ESCENA:

-El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, señora Keys- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Hay que bueno que te encanto tomoyito- le contesto la mama de Layla, que era idéntica a ella pero más mayor.

-Tomoyo por que no avanzamos con las tareas- le dijo Layla.

Claro- contesto la amista y entonces lo sintió… esa misma energía que sintió cuando la atacaron estaba cerca de la casa de Layla, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ignorando los gritos de Layla y los de su mama.

Estaba cruzando una esquina cuando de repente a su costado se apareció Anthony que llevaba a Mitzumi en su brazo.

-Ama sintió esa energía- dijo Anthony- está cerca ¡corra!-grito su guardián y empezaron a correr. Cuando llegaron vieron a unos mostros de barro que atacaban un parque cercano haciendo correr espantadas a las pocas personas que había.

-Ama ya sabe que hacer- le dijo Anthony y se transformó junto con Mitzumi. Mitzumi era una tigresa lila con rayas moradas y cola plateada con una flor en la frente, su cuello y patas tenían una especie de armadura blanca y sus alas eran parecidas a las de un hada.

Anthony tenía el cabello largo de su mismo color natural, tenía una flor negra en la frente y su ropa era una katana negra con los bordes lilas y una espada plateada con el mango negro y lila, sus ojos eran de un color morado oscuro, a diferencia de Mitzumi sus alas eran como las de un murciélago.

-soy Mitzumi, su guardiana solar o de la luz estoy para servirle-le dijo

-Soy Osororu, tu guardián lunar pero me conocen mejor como el guardián de la oscuridad y estoy para servirle hasta la muerte- dijo muy serio.

-¡Ama saque su báculo!- grito Mitzumi.

-¡sí!-grito Tomoyo y saco su llave mágica- llave que guardas los poderes de la naturaleza muestra tu verdadera forma ante Tomoyo quien eligió esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!-grito Tomoyo y su llave se transformo es su báculo con una flor y dos cintas celestes ya conocidas.

-¡ama cuidado!- grito Osororu poniéndose delante de ella- Relámpago de las tinieblas-grito el guardián y de su espada empezó a salir un relámpago negro que empezó a dañar a los mostros, pero no les hacia el mas mínimo daño-ama no puedo mi magia es inútil a mostros de barro-

-Ama tiene que utilizar sus poderes- le dijo Mitzumi yendo hacia ella. Vamos ¡Corre…Nos están alcanzando!- le dijo a su ama mientras la subía a su lomo y empezaba a volar para que los mostros no le hicieran daño.

-Mitzumi déjala en el suelo, tiene que hacer un hechizo-grito Osororu- es la primera vez que veo mostros tan fuertes- dijo

-Déjame en el suelo Mitzumi- le dijo Tomoyo.

- Como usted ordene ama- le respondió su guardiana descendiendo.

-_"no se qué debo hacer, tengo que crear un hechizo pero de que carta mi energía es débil"-_pensaba Tomoyo mientras veía todas las cartas que tenía en su libro mágico-_"las cartas de este libro son parecidas a las de Sakura "-_pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor a ver si se le ocurría una idea cuando vio a su amiga Layla Keys parada en medio del parque.

-Tomoyo- dijo Layla consternada y un poco asustada.

-Layla… No es lo que tú crees-dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Ah!- grito Layla cuando uno de los mostros la agarro de la cintura y la detuvo por los aires.

-¡Layla!- dijo Tomoyo desesperada mientras buscaba entre todas su cartas cual podía usar pero ninguna le servía, según ella –Anthony, no sé qué hacer- le grito Tomoyo frustrada.

-Ama usted puede lograrlo confié en usted misma- le dijo Osororu mientras peleaba con unos mostros de barro y Mitzumi estaba en las misma condiciones.

-Tomoyo el fuego seca al barro, es como la cerámica, ¡usa el fuego!-grito Layla mientras pataleaba en las manos del mostro- confió en ti ¡Tú puedes!-le dijo y todo los árboles se empezaron a mover fuertemente y un aura una burbuja lila envolvía a Tomoyo-

Carta que estas a mi mandato sube de nivel y dame tu fuerza

LLAMARADA INFERNAL ¡FUEGO!

Grito Tomoyo con todas sus fuerzas y de la carta fuego empezó a salir un espiral de fuego haciendo que todos los mostros a su alrededor se hicieran polvo. Osororu ayudo a Layla a bajar al lado de Tomoyo.

-Te debo muchas explicaciones ¿verdad?- pregunto la maestra de las cartas de la naturaleza.

-Si- dijo mientras veía como el báculo mágico de Tomoyo volvía a ser una llave.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

HOLA A TODOS, COMO SIEMPRE YO AUSENTE POR MUCHO TIEMPOR PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA ESA ES MI FRASE DE ALIENTO LA VERDAD, COMO HABRAN VISTO ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO LO HIZE COMO RECOMPENZA POR LA TARDANZA SON 14 PAGINAS DE WORD Y ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE ESO, PUES Layla DESCUBRIO QUE TOMOYO TIENE PODERES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE LA GRAN EXPLICACION DE TOMOYO A SU AMIGA LAYLA Y A SU MAMA PUESTO QUE ELLA TIENE QUE IR A ENTRENAR TODOS LOS DIAS, VA A HABER MAS ACCION DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE .

Ahora si las explicaciones y adelantos ya han sido dados, quiero decirles FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD, si no lo entienden léanlo en mi profile o perfil un saludo muy especial a Laura a la cual adoro, asi que lean su historia un reencuentro con el destino, de crepúsculo ahora EDITADO y mejor de lo que ya era, te quiero amiga lalawa o LARA como dijiste que te gustaba te lo vuelvo a repetir sin comentarios.

Minako Uzumaki

Alexandra

Naomy

Y a todos los que leen pero no dejan un review así que ya saben esos mensajitos son como el ceviche para mi ósea MUY IMPORTANTE asi que nos vemos pronto cuídense mucho nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

ANGELITA FUERA.


End file.
